The Lady of Numbers
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh talent player dies in a plane crash and wakes up in Kotori's body well before the start of the ZeXal series. What will she do? Because she can see the spirits of monsters?. Follow this story to discover ! SI-OC, OC-Kotori
1. Chapter 1-The Girl and the Numbers

Author Notes

Hello, it's good to see you in my now fanfic,this fic will be written along with my other fic called The Peerage of the Dragon, if you still do not know it, I recommend you take a step in it to check it out, but this is not about that fic but about that.

I'll work with one of my top 5 archetypes on it, although I can use some of my own cards (usually spells and traps), since I have less baggage to look for the ones I'm going to use, though I'll try to use the real ones the maximum

Well lets start the fanfic then:

No one wakes up one day and thinks, will I die today?,well I would not think it, I was very excited since I would move to Japan today and tomorrow I would like the 3rd collection of Yu-Gi-Oh that addresses the link monsters.

I expected to start watching the Vrains as soon as I arrived in Japan, I had a lot of specs for this season although not many hopes. Is it too much to ask a yugioh season that the main character is a woman? Of the classico, Tea was a coadjuvant at best, Na GX, Alexis was better than her but I thought they worked very poorly, Na 5Ds, Aki was the best but because the other characters are more iconic, she was in the background , Although they have some really cool moments with her, At ZeXal, Kotori had a role almost equal to Tea and in the most recent one I watched, Arc-V, the 4 girls played a very important part in the plot, but the bad thing is that they Were the plot, I wanted Vrains to have a female protagonist who had the power of hacks to be able to beat almost anyone and that their deck was of RaidRaptors as one of my favorite decks.

Well, with my time complaining, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, my name is Sayu Hinamori, the only daughter of Japanese parents, but now I'm late I'll talk more when I arrive in Japan

I was excited, packed, packed a hot bath, set up my favorite decks in a special deck loader that I made and set up and then looked in the mirror.

I am new, I am 20 years old, have black raven hair reaching to the waist and my eyes are a strong purple, if I had slightly clearer eyes, I could just walk out and the Japanese would be thinking that I was doing female Lelouch cosplay. Clothes are a shirt with the Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon print on the back, an ordinary black pants and red social shoes.

After confirming that I'm right in the mirror, I pick up my only deck that is not in the special box, my RaidRaptors deck, put it in my pocket and went out to get the taxi that was waiting for me

When I arrive at the airport, I scramble my deck in my hand to pass the time and in the middle of the actual cards I had a card I created myself, Number 0: RaidRaptors-Star Destruction Falcon, she looks like an original card to the only thing that says it is fake and the back that I never cared to do, since what matters is the front

I put it back on the deck and saw that my plane had arrived. I already had my luggage on the plane, except for my special case that always traveled with me.

I got caught on the plane, but when I sat in my seat, I had a chill down my spine, I looked up to see that the air conditioner was on ams so I did not notice the slight glow coming from my special case.

Soon the plane was flying over the Pacific and although I was excited, that chill did not pass, even though I had already turned off the air conditioning that was over my head, but soon after I got angry with that chill, he stops, but I do not have time to celebrate when the engines of the aircraft exploded and the plane began to plunge toward the sea.

When the plane hit the water, my accent was ejected by a hole in the aircraft's flight, but I would not have survived miraculously that the accent, with me stuck in it, began to sink and I started to drown. The last thing I saw was a falcon coming down from the sky but it was quicker than I had seen and then the world went black.

The next thing I feel is that I'm in a tight, dark space, I start to have a mild panic attack until I hear a voice. "Calm down, little lady, you're fine, you're no longer dead"

I calmed down a little until I understood the end of the sentence and I tried to speak but could not, so I decided to try to speak with the voice through my head.'How was it no longer dead?, I really died, where am I? And where are my companions? '

I hear silence for about 2 minutes until the voice responds. 'Well you died before I could save you, your decks are fine, they are with me en'so we'll wait until you come back to you although there is a problem we will have to talk more Late on that, now where you are I'll let you find out, it's going to happen. '

As soon as he finishes speaking I see a strong light I address to her with all my strength, I did not know where I was but I wanted to leave right there and recover my decks

I soon left the dark place and finally understood where I had been and I did the only thing possible at that moment and I blushed so hard that my cheeks looked like 2 tomatoes.

The doctors had never seen a baby blush before and gave it to my future mother, but what surprised me most was that my mother had green hair, I kept looking at her for about 3 minutes until I recognized her, she was the mother Of Kotori of Yugioh ZeXal, although he was a little younger.

I finally understood what happened, I died and resnac in an anime universe, well I was happy that it was Yugioh, and ZeXal was not bad at all, not even my complaint about Kotori would be valid since I only had to become the main character In the place of Yuma or make pair with him with 2 main characters, but what I worried at the moment was to be an version where I would call Tori Meadows, if I were in this, I would seriously start to cry and no one can complain, after all I'm a baby.

My mother breastfeeds me and I'm happy because I was hungry so I filled my feeding me she looked at me for 1 minute and said "Your name will be Kotori, Kotori Mizuki, welcome to the world Kotori "And then she gave me a hug. At that time I sighed in relief that I was in the Japanese version because I did not even know the right name of the characters in the translated version, so by the time I was safe from having to decorate those horrible names.

'Let's make the general list of things I have to do: First: grow up, be a baby suck, Second: find my decks, without them I get basically naked, not to mention that they have monsters that do not even exist in that dimension As synchros, Third: see what was the problem that the voice spoke about my cards and Four: try to become the best protagonist that yugioh has ever seen, although I have 2 extra goals that are to teach Yuma to duel right and tidy up a romantic pair, For me it may be Cathy-chan or Rio or maybe even Anna, I'll decide later, for now I'm going to sleep, I'm full of sleep.

_Time Skip:5 Years_

Well I'll spare you my life up to 5 since the only thing I could do was eat, sleep, use the bathroom and plan how to defeat Kaito but other than that I was basically watching duels on the television that my mother watched a lot. Only at the age of 5 that something interesting happened.

My mother left me playing in a playground while she watched from a distance, I was erecting a sand castle with that tinah of sand in that park, when I saw a chibi Kamishiro River dragging a Kamishiro Ryoga chibi to play with her, I I almost started laughing until I realized they were coming toward me. When the duo, one of them grudgingly, came close, Rio spoke up.

"Hi, I can play with you, I dragged my brother along because he is very stubborn sometimes. My name is Kamishiro Rio, but you can just call me from Rio, and my grumpy brother is Kamishiro Ryoga, but you can call him alone. Ryoga. " Ryoga looks at his sister. "No, she can call me Shark if she wants to."

"Hello, you can join me, yes, my name is Mizuki Kotori, but you can just call me from Kotori, Rio and Ryoga."

"I told you to call me Shark ... forget it, I'm not interested in making sand castles anyway ..." His sister gives a death-stare at him "but if I do not I'll probably die, Where's the shovel? "

I give him a smile and I point out that he is sitting on the side of the shovel. He takes the shovel and we 3 start making the castle. Ryoga looks at me while we are building the moat. "Anyway, do you know how to duel Kotori? ".

I look at him and nod. "Yes I do not have any deck but I've seen a lot of people dueling and I know how to do it, why?"

"I would like to duel with you in a few years, it will be a fun deule, at least for me. I smile at him a little surprised that Ryoga has proposed a challenge for me." Ryoga's challenge accepted. "Rio looks at us 2 and smiles "You can face Ryoga, but first you have to grow up and be able to defeat me." I let out a small chuckle from the scary face Ryoga does, even if it is for a brief moment.

After that meeting, I played every week with Rio and Ryoga. We even went to a park where Rio got 3 rings that were the same for us to use.

Ryouga complained at once, "So that I would use this crap I ..." I interrupted him by slapping him on the head and turned to Rio. "Wow, those rings are beautiful, thank you." I said taking 2 One of them, one I put on my finger, the other I extended to Ryoga and gave a mortal look that promised a very bad day for him if he does not accept himself, I do not even need to say that he put on his finger immediately what left Rio very happy.

_Time Skip: 1 year_

The next interesting fact that happened was I met Anna Kozuki when I was 6 years old.

I met a girl crying with 3 guys bothering her, I went toward her to calm her down, but when I got the guys focused their attention on me, so I told them to go away, they tried to attack me but Anna from a Flying on the face of one of them and knocked him down but the other 2 surrounded her.I sent the girl in bora quickly and also a flying in another of them only in the stomach, he fell to the ground immediately.I nod to Anna who waves back and We 2 kicked the remaining guy between the legs, then we left and went to a nearby park.

As soon as we stopped at that park she said, "I like your girl style, my name is Kozuki Anna, but you can just call me Anna," she reached out to make a fistful. I tap her fist with mine. "Mizuki Kotori, just Kotori, I should thank you for appearing the way you did." "I should thank you for fighting at my side, you could have run away and left me to fight alone , But you stayed and helped me fight and I was not even hurt this time. "

"It's not my style to let people fight alone when I can help and what do you mean by this time, have you done this before?" She smiles. "Yes, it's not the first time I've helped a girl who is Being bothered by some boy, either because of being a girl or because I do not know how to duel, it makes me angry and that's why I do not even like boys, I prefer to be around girls who are much cooler than boys. "

"I understand, I understand where you're coming from, there must be some nice boys, I know one myself, but I understand what you mean, hey, you want to play with me." She waves with her. And from that day on I became Anna's best friend.

_Time Skip:4 years_

After becoming Anna's best friend, I would go out with her as much as I went out with Rio and sometimes Ryoga, since he was becoming a good duelist while the voice still did not show up again after I spoke to her when I was a child.

The year that I expected the most and what I feared the most arrived, this would be the year that I would enter the royal school and leave the pre-school, but that year Rio was burned in the fire and that Ryoga was banned from tournaments forever, To be when Anna exchanges schools. I did not know that Anna's departure day, but Ryoga's banishment would happen after the Rio accident, the only problem is that I could not change these events, they are very important to change, I can change some things that will not change much in the future as I have become friends with Rio, Ryoga and Anna, but at this age and period of time the less changes happen the better.

The next person I know was Tetsuo and Tokunosuke, although I speak very little with the second and the encounter with the first nor was it worth mentioning, it was only a slight conversation and as we sat next to each other, we ended up turning friends.

It was that year that Anna started doing some things to get my attention although they were not as bad as she had done with Yuma at the Canon. On the last day I went up on the roof with her at lunch to spend some time together before she went for a few years.

"So today's your last day here, Anna?"

"Yes it is yes and I can not do anything to stop it, I'll miss you Koto-chan"

"I'm going to miss you An-chan too, but taking advantage of this is the last day, why did you start doing those things with me?"

She blushed a little. "W-W-W-Well I-I like ...flowers"

"I also like flowers, but what does this have to do with me?" I already know why she is doing it, but I will not make it easy for her, if she wants me, she's going to have to work for it. Don't Judge Me Okay!, I'm a girl who likes to sit and watch the circus catch fire (oh good Batman movie, that was the phrase that best defines the Joker I've seen).

Anna is stuttering until the intermission ends and she olah apra me and says, "Forget it, someday I'll tell you, I promise, but to do that I'll have to go back then ..."

"You're making me a promise that will come back and save what you want to do to have a reason to come back."

"Y-Yes, that's right"

I smile at her. "It seems like I'll have to wait a while for her confession, well I can wait, but I do not know why she likes me more than a friend."

After that, Anna left school and a few weeks more I get the news I feared most.

I'm running to the hospital as fast as I can, but when I get there, Rio's head is totally wrapped up in gauzes and they're getting her ready for surgery and so they will not let me in. I try to get in anyway, but Ryoga lies me on the floor, crying after they have thrown in the door.

He looks at me and holds out his hand. "Calm down, crying is not going to help anything, we have the best doctors taking care of her, she'll be fine"

I look at him, crying and grab him in his clothes. "I know she's going but it still hurts, what triggered the fire?"

"I do not know, only my sister can tell what happened, but she is unable at the moment, but when I find out what happened and if there was any culprit why it will stop me." It was at that moment that I understood why her stack It was Shark, he used a water deck and in the future was a delinquent, but he shows an incredible protection for his sister and can do an incredible revenge on someone that to harm as only a true shark is capable.

After that day, Ryoga focused much more on the championships and even invited me to see the final. I was watching even though I knew he would be banned from tournaments and it was as planned, Ryoga went to the final with several sweeping victories until Faced IV and was disqualified and banned from tournaments forever. After that day I never saw Ryoga again, which made me very sad, since we had a promise made on that day where we got the rings, we would always have each other and never We'd leave, but he seems to have forgotten that.

The only thing that made me happy again was to have heard the voice as I was leaving the stadium

"Come and meet me in the woods that surrounds the city"

I went to the woods and there I found my special case that contained my cards but what was protecting the case made me very surprised.

I went through a bunch of shrubs and saw my kit, but a shadow of something big was right after him, I looked down at the shade and saw RaidRaptors-Rise Falcon life-size and I almost had a heart attack.

"Calm down Kotori or should I call you Sayu?"

"W-Well I take the name of Kotori now, you can call me that Rise Falcon, are you real or am I dreaming?

"You're not dreaming, the voice that spoke to you all this years ago was me and I've been watching you all this time and finally you have enough size to use a duel disk, you can come get the case, it's yours at last And see what's inside "

I went to the case and opened it, inside there were several compartments where my deck was stored but what surprised me was the duel disk inside, it was the disk that is used in the series Arc-V all purple and when I called, The platform where the monsters are placed is made of black light with purple edges, which I thought was pretty cool, but I would have to change the color scheme of my D-Gazer to match.

"This is really cool, Rise Falcon, but I remember you talking about some problem in the case, where are you? I'll sort it out."

"The problem is not in the case, but in your cards, see where you keep the Numbers archetype." I looked inside that compartment and to my shock it was almost empty, there was only one card left. The Rise Falcon. "Almost all my Numbers are gone, there's only 1 left, what happened, and a question as important as why can I see you?"

"You can see me because you can see the soul of the dueling monsters, so not only can you see us talking to us, the only reason you're not seeing others is because you have not touched their cards yet, touch any Card you want and see the results. As for why your Number monsters are gone, I do not know, maybe what has remained can have the answers to that question "

I decided to first touch on my decks to see all my monsters and he was not lying, I deposited that I took each deck in the hand all the mosntros appeared for me and soon I was surrounded by all my partners. "Hi, it's a pleasure See them again, all of you, how have you been? "

The answer is Trickstar Lilybell. "I tell everyone here when I say we're okay, worried about Numbers and sad without you around, but well."

I smile at Lylybell."I'm glad to hear this, I waited a long time to see them again, shame I can not see the Numbers too except this guy here." I hold my hand and pick up the card and see that it's Number 23 -Lancelot-Ghost Knight of the Underworld, suddenly a strange energy enters my body and tries to take control of it.I close my eyes and when I open again, I am in a prairie full of green grass and in the middle of the field is Lancelot, Kneeling with his beautiful white armor and his sword tucked into the ground but what worries me is that he has a black aura surrounding he raises his head and sees me, his eyes turn red and he starts attacking me and screams, I dodge his sword for some time until I take it in his big blue scarf and wrap it in his leg that makes him fall to the ground.

I approach Lancelot and hear his voice begging, "Please, you have to stop that power, beat me in combat." Soon after he uncovers his scarf and continues to attack me ferociously. I begin to try to think of some Half of it when an idea pops into my head.

'Well, this idea is crazy, but I did not have another one so it has to work, otherwise I'll be controlled by Number 23.'

I make my duel disk appear in this place and bag a compelled hand of 5 cards.'I hope that's right, if not I already was'. "I summon the Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (Nv2 1300/0) and active its effect . If it's summon, I can special summon 1 blackwing from nv4 or lower from the hand on def. I see 2 overlay units pop up surrounding Number 23 and it uses one of them to deny the Blizzard effect.

"Alright, if that's how you want it. I'll activate the Blackwing-Bora the Spear effect, when I control another blackwing I can summon her special hand, come Blackwing-Bora the Spear (Nv4 1700/800).

"Now I use Blackwing-Bora the Spear of nv 4 and tuner monster Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North of nv 2 and tuning. [Sacred bird whose wings reflect the brightness of the northern stars. Spread your beautiful feathers on the battlefield. And shine like a true black star] .Synchro Shoakan, Come on now! Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight. " Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight (Nv6 2400/1600)

"At this point I activate the effect of Nothung the Starlight, if it is summon I inflict 800 damage to you and you still lose 800 attack and 23-Lancelot-Ghost Knight of the Underworld (Rk8 2000/1500) Number 23-Lancelot-Ghost Knight of the Underworld (Rk8 1200/700) and I attack you with the Star Flash Slash. "

After Nothung strikes Lancelot, he falls to the floor and the black energy that envelops him goes away. I run to him and when I get close he starts to freak out in light particles but I hear him say, "Thank you for settling me free, Sayu-chan."I faint crying after that and agree in the real world.

I look around sad that I had to destroy Lancelot and D / D Lamia comes to me. "What happened to Kotori-Chan, you got Lancelot's card and then you fell on your knees and stayed like this for about 5 minutes."

I started to cry, I grabbed the D / D Lamia and I said, "Lancelot was crazy, I had to des-des-destroy I did ..." Lancelot's card begins to shine and he appears I prepare myself to fight him again, despite my sadness, but when I look up, I see that his eyes are blue, his name is, and I release a suspense I did not know I was holding.

"What happened Lancelot, I destroyed you, you were possessed and I summon Nothung and ..." He raises his hand to stop me. "You did not destroy me little Sayu-chan, you only destroyed my spectral form that monsters we can use to communicate with you without materializing in the real that form is destroyed by any reason, we are only unable to use it for 24 hours. As for why I stayed that way, I do not know, I felt a great evil touching my heart and that's it, I was like this. "

I wipe away my tears. "I see, but Lancelot, you know where the rest of the numbers went, and they're just like you."

"Well, besides the 2 you have with you, of course, no, I do not know where they are, but we're going to have to find them and if they're like that, we'll have to face them too in order to bring them back."

"I see ... wait, 2 I have with me, but I only have you Lancelot"

"Wrong, you have another number in your possession, one you have not yet seen, look again in your case."

I look in my case and see no card except what I created ... "Are you telling me Number 0 is real?"

"I do not know, touch it and find out for yourself," he says in a voice that demands joy.

I get on the card and nothing happens, I look at Lancelot who waves to the card. "You have to give him life and the way to do it is to kiss him."

I looked at Lancelot again and kissed Number 0. It did not happen for about 10 seconds until he started abrilahr and turned into a real card and then his spirit materialized along with the others. "Number 0- RaidRaptors-Star Destruction Falcon, you're real! "

He nods. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kotori-sama"

I smile happily and add his card to Lancelot's. "Now we have to recover the rest of my Numbers.

-Chapter End-

A/N: Well, I hope you like it,this is the first chapter of my second fic and I am anxious to do more. As I said in my other fic: The Peerage of the Dragon (if you have not seen it, go take a look I know you'll like it), this fic will be one that I'll post more leniently than the other, but you can be sure that I will continue it to the end.

The next chapter will be called: The Girl Vs the Shark. Be prepared for a chapter with a great duel between old friends.

See you and have a good day (or night) 


	2. Chapter 2-The Girl Vs the Shark

Author Notes

Hello, it's good to see you in my fanfic,this is the second chapter of it and I will follow what happens in the anime mostly and when I said I would not use real cards, I just said of less important people, OC / Kotori I will try as much as possible to use real cards except in some situations,

Now that I have clarified any doubts that you may have, let's start the story

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

He nods. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kotori-sama"

I smile happily and add his card to Lancelot's. "Now we have to recover the rest of my Numbers.

I got home that day and went straight to how far RaidRaptors-Vanishing Lanius appeared to me. "Kotori-san, where do you think you'll find the numbers?"

"I do not know, but when I feel their presence in this world, we will recover them, but in the meantime I will practice my deulo, to stay 10 years without playing leaves someone rusty, but I will get better, after all I promised that I would stave with Ryoga and I will not break my promise "

I pick up my deck, put it on the duel disk, and walk out the door to do some duels with some kids in the park.

I came home at night and let me tell you the results, I hurt 10 times and I beat 4, with content was not my highest score, I already got a 9/10 when I was a little younger. Let's train a lot, after all defeating Kaito is not easy.

 **_Time Skip:3 years_**

I followed this training routine and soon I returned to my peak, I waited anxiously for the Canon to begin so that I could recover my numbers.

I finally met Yuma, it was during school. I was walking down the aisle as I tried to remember what Kaito did when his Galaxy-Eyes was destroyed when I literally collided with the protagonist, knocking him to the ground. I apologized and left quickly but later He started to sit next to Tetsue who always called him to the talks and became friends, not as much as the Kotori Canon, but we were fine and I even praised him when he hurt, but he lost all that he played.

In fact, he is the only protagonist of Yugioh who does not know how to duel right and the worst is that he is in the XYZ era and never took advantage of it, the first XYZ he achieved was the Number 39 and without being numbers, it was the Baby Tragon that I think it's cute, if Tokunosuke tries to steal my numbers, I'm going to pretend to fall on him just to get the Baby Tragon, it's a XYZ I do not have and I find it cute '

 **_Time Skip:2 years_**

"Finally the year the Canon started, I want my numbers back!" I say pouting.

I look in the mirror of my room before putting the ring that Rio gave me on the finger and go to school.

I picked up the monorail and saw Yuma complaining with the O-Bots on her deck

"Is not that your friend Yuma?"

"I think so, but I hope it's not"

After we got to school we went to gym class and I watched as Yuma tried, and I say tried, jumped 20 barriers and fell to the ground

'I have to say, that was really hilarious, what did you guys think?'

Who answers me is the D/D/D Gust King Alexander.

'He's hilarious, because no one hired him to do shows, I think the audience was delirious with the things he does'

I laugh in my mind. 'True, he may not know how to stave very well, but if one day he wants to forget the duels, he can make a career in comedy shows or doing standups comedy'.

After that it was the pool and Trishula said she wanted to swim. I could only laugh at that, since she would probably freeze the pool.

Soon after we were in the class and I zoned the teacher since everything she was explaining I knew already so at least I had a few years that I could just teach the teacher and still get along

"You really thought you could stay so long underwater, you'd better do it if you had not screamed underwater."

"You do not understand Kotori I have to shout kattobingu, the important thing is to keep trying. Since you do not give up, you can get a day"

He holds the emperor's key, "As long as I have this key ..." I look at the key "So that's the emperor's key and ... I mean, this is the memory of your parents, right?" 'Almost escapes, control the tongue Kotori, if something comes out of your mouth that should not, you're screwed'.

"Yes, this key can open up a lot of possibilities."

"I understand and you open something with her?"

"No, but when I have this key, I feel like I can fly." And then he shouts Kattobingu in the middle of the class and I try to hide my face behind my hair, although that does not help much.

After that the class finished we went outside to see a lot of people dueling. "Tell Kotori, when you're going to duel, or your deck is just an embellishment." I do not call my deck of embellishment, I just did not hurt because it's not the right time yet, I'm expecting a very special person that I promised to duel, I already told you that before for you. "

A monster that looked like a Yang Zing breaks the school tower and almost hits us, Yuma crouches in fear but I just raise my hand and touch the monster and smiled a little.

"Then against whom ..."

"Are you going to lose today?"

"This time I'm going to win Kotori." I roll eyes, I know if you ganahr any today I'll show you my deck. "

"Seriously, are you going to show me the deck you're so secretive about?"

"Yes, but only if you beat someone, but it has to be today." 'I know he will not win anything today so I'm sure.' I say giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I know you're going to win but not today, oh look there ..." I point to where Tetsuo is dueling.

We go there and I see Ryoga for the first time in 5 years and I am sad that he has stayed that way.

"Shark," Yuma says as she looks at him.

Ryoga starts his XYZ Shoakan. "I use my Kraken Skull and my Big Jaws from Nv 3 for an overlay now: Submersible Carrier Aero Shark(Rk3 1900/1000)".

"Now Aero Shark, direct attack." This gives the victory to Ryoga and I feel like cheering but if I do, Yuma will find it strange.

I pull out my black D-Gazer with purple screen, which I asked to modify to match the duel disk and when the Yuma will protect Tetsuo and appear in Ryoga's view.

One of the idiot minions says, "So you know him?"

"Of course, he's the school bully, Shark." I hit the back of his head after he spoke to Ryoga like, "Why did you do that?"

I ignore him and look directly at Ryoga. "Ruoga, so long ago, what happened to you?, Do you remember me?, Why are you taking someone else's deck? .This is not how I remembered you Ryoga.

"I'm not who you remember Kotori, but it's good to see her anyway."

I smile, "Yes, although the conditions are not ideal"

"Wait a minute, do you know Shark?" Yuma and Ryoga's minions ask at the same time.

"Yes we have been friends since childhood, but I do not see him for some time, about 5 years to be please, return the deck of Tetseu, Ryoga"

"I win him fairly, since he pitched his deck against mine in this duel." I look at him with my death-gaze. "Ryoga, do not force me ..." But Yuma chooses that time for interrupt.

'I'll duel with you and retrieve Tetsuo's deck, Shark.'

"Yuma, you can try to fly high in as many duels as you want but not in that, it's a duel betting decks and Ryuga has league level skills, you do not have enough ability to defeat him. I would like our duel promised in circuns tanceas better, but I'll duel against you on Tetsuo's deck, Ryoga. "

"Kotori, I want to be a duel champion so I'll face him."

"He's the guy I told you I'd face, so this duel is mine."

"I asked him first." I looked at him. "How so you asked first, I asked when we had 5, in fact it hurt him that he challenged me and ...".

"But requests back then do not count for situations like that." I look at him. "But what kind of logic is ...".

"What did you say to the duel champion? You at least know how hard you have to be to get into a championship."

"Do not know..."

"THEN DO NOT SAY SO THINGS AGAIN."

"I can dream, can not I?"

"Everyone can dream Yuma, but you have to be able to make those dreams come true.".I said quickly

"If you want that deck back, give me your most important thing in return."

Ryoga grabs the emperor's key while one of his footmen grabs Yuma and the other tries to grab me but Ryoga stops him. "If you try to grab her, I'll play you off that bridge." Soon he pulled away from me and went to help hold Yuma.

"Come on, Ryoga, you're going overboard now, if you continue I'll be forced to explain what's happening to Rio and she's not going to like it at all."

"She can not do anything about it, that's why I say you only value things when you lose." He then steps on the emperor's key.

"If you want to recover this deck, you're going to have to win me in a duel, otherwise I'll have your deck and the Kotori deck as well."

"I would never grieve for my partners, you know that, Ryoga." I say, shedding a few tears, "But if you want to bet something precious, I'll bet my ring and you know the value he has for me."

Ryoga is shocked by that, he agreed, if you want that deck back, this monkey, right here. "He leaves after that, and so do we. Ryoga became so different from what he was as a child, I hope I can bring it back into the light. "

The next day yuma was too depressed to do anything and then had his slight argument with Tetsuo

The next day I arrive in the square and Ryoga awaits us and soon I see Yuma and Tetsuo approaching on the other side.

"So you came, I thought at least you'd run away," he says to Yuma.

Yuma started to activate his dueling disc and I just turned a button and put the D-Gazer on and I activated it too.

"DUEL". The three of us say at the same time.

"Since I'm going to be facing 2 of you, they both share the same 400 LP while I have my individual LP."

"Okay, sorry I can not face him alone, but if it has to be like this, I'll do it though I still do not like it." I say pouting

Ryoga LP = 4000

Yuma and My LP = 4000

"You better not make us lose this Yuma duel otherwise I'll kill you." He swallows and we begin the duel.

"It's my turn, draw! I summon the **Zubaba Knight (Nv3 1600/900)** and end the turn with it."

I look at Yuma. "Did not you even put anything down low to protect the Knight?" He looks at his hand and says "Oops"

I make a faceplam and prepare myself for Ryoga's turn.

"It's my turn, draw!. I summon the **Big Jaws (Nv3 1800/300)**.

"Did he have a stronger monster than Zubaba in the hand?" I looked at Yuma. "You always have to assume that the opponent has a stronger monster and you have to play with it in the head, although you must create your own rhythm to control the duel ".

"She's right, you should have put him on defense or put something to protect him but that would not do any good. I activate the Aqua Jet magic card. It increases the attack of a water-type monster by 1000 points. Beat, go Big Jaws , attack or Zubaba Knight. "

Ryoga LP = 4000

Yuma and My LP = 2800

"Yuma you just made us lose 1200 LP, let me show you how a true duelist plays."

"Everyone was seen me since they never saw me duel before and neither did my deck"

"It's my turn, draw!. I summon the **Raid Raptors -Vanishing Lanius (Nv4 1300/1600)** in defense and active their effect, if I summon it, I can summon another RaidRaptors from Nv 4 or less of my hand, I special Summon **Raid Raptors-Mimecry Lanius (Nv4 1100/1900)** also in defense and put 2 cards face down. I finish my turn.(2 cards in hand)

"Are you going to do just that, and what kind of deck is this Ra di R tors?"

"I made a defensive move since you made us lose 1200 LP, and I'm preparing for the future and THE NAME OF THEM IS RAID RAPTORS, not that crap of a name that I refuse to repeat" .

"Ok, 's my turn, draw! .I summon the **Gagaga Magician (Nv4 1500/1000)** ".

"What a miscalculation, it seems you were better off alone, Kotori"

"I'm not done yet. I'm active the magic card Wonder Wand which increases Gagaga Magician's points of attack by 500."Gagaga Magician (Nv4 2000/1000)

"Great Yuma now just put something down and ..."

"Gagaga Magician, attack the Big Jaws."

"Yuma, do not attack, he has a card facing down which is clearly a trap and ... you just activated his trap."

"I activate my trap card Zeus Breath. When an enemy monster attacks, I can deny the attack"

Yuma looks relieved. "So he just denied my attack '

"It gets worse Yuma, Zeus Breath can also inflict 800 damage to each water attribute monster on his field side and Big Jaws is a water attribute monster."

Ryoga smiled, "I could not have said it better and as the mistake was yours you're going to get this damage." The lightning strikes Yuma and the electrocut

Ryoga LP = 4000

Yuma and My LP = 2000

'Yuma is really bad at the beginning and worse is he had the Bye Bye Damage in the hand that would have given a great damage and would have protected the Zubaba'

"I put a trap down and end my turn."

My eye twitches again and I go near the Yuma. "Yuuuuuma, face-down cards can be either magic or traps, you do not have to announce which one you set." He looks at me with surprise and then looks at the floor

"It's my turn, draw!. I summon **Skull Kraken (Nv3 600/1600)** ".

"Good, he does not have monsters with more attack than the Gagaga Magician." "Yuma usually a monster with low attack for his Nv has a strong effect, pay attention to Ryoga, he is an excellent duelista so you can learn something with him".

"I do not need to learn anything from him."

I look at him. "And who says this is the guy who made us lose 2000 LP in 2 plays. Yuma is a bit more defensive in the beginning, I'm going to make the offense."

"I activate the effect of the Kraken Skull. When he is summoned, it can destroy a magical card or trap facing the opponent. I destroy the Wonder Wand." Gagaga Magician (Nv4 1500/1000).

"How will you become a champion with skills like that?"

"My Kattobingu is not over yet, no matter how much I fail, I'll still fly!"

The key begins to glow and I appear in a dark place and all the numbers appear before me. "Free us Sayu-chan," says Number 61

I nod, "I will deliver you from the power of darkness and see you again soon, all of us"

We reappear in the duel and Ryoga begins to feel the evil power that is surrounding the numbers.

"I use in Nv3 Big Jaws and Skull Kraken for an overlay and perform an overlay network with Shoakan. Come **Number 17 - Leviathan Dragon(Rk 3 2000/0)** (2 OU)".

'Leviathan Dragon how good it is to see you, I'll bring you back.'

"I activate the Leviathan Dragon effect, once per turn I can remove 1 unit overlay from it and increase its attack by 500 points." Number 17- Leviathan Dragon (Rk 3 2500/0). "

"Go Leviathan Dragon(1 OU), attack the Gagaga Magician.

Ryoga LP = 4000 Yuma and My LP = 1000

I looked to the side and saw Astral looking at us 2 and he says, "Let's win."

"Who are you?" Yuma asks.

"Astral if I am right."

"Is someone else seeing him?" Yuma looks at Tetsuo.

"I'm not seeing anything Yuma".

I look at Astral. 'He looks exactly like in the anime, a being made of light and blue glitter'.

"So your name is Astral?"

"You can see me too ...".

"Kotori, my name is Kotori, nice to meet you Astral."

"Tetsuo, you do not see this strange guy and ..."

I slap Yuma's head in. "Do not call anyone you just met as strange. I'm sorry he offended you Astral."

"It did not offend me, do not worry." He smirks at me.

"Can you see the ghost Kotori too?"

"Does a ghost have an effect when activated?"

"Well, there are some ghost cards in the name, but I do not think you have any effect to be activated."

"It seems like I've lost my memories, probably when I got into this world."

Ryoga talks about the power he feels. "I put 1 card face down and I finish my turn."

"My instincts tell me that I have to win this duel."

"Do you duel?" I ask.

"Yes, I am a duelist." "It's my turn!"

"It's my astral turn, if you want you can watch me dueling."

Astral looks at me and waves before looking at my hand behind my shoulder.

"It's my turn, draw !.".I show the cards I have in the field and in the hand for him. "

"You have to find some way to get Number 17 out of there. Use the magic card first."

I smile at Astral."Yes I was going to do this.I activate the magic card RaidRaptors-Nest, if I have 2 Raid Raptors in the field I can add another one from my deck to my hand.I add the Raid Raptors-Booster Strix (Nv4 100/1700)".

"Now I use my Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius and Mimecry Lanius from Nv4 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 2. Falcon created on the battlefield, fire their wings with the burning blood of their fallen comrades and divide the enemy lines in two. Exceed Shoakan,Come **Raid Raptors-Blade Burner Falcon(Rk4 1000/1000)** (2OU)."

"I use the Blade Burner Falcon effect. When the difference between my LPs and the opponent's is 3000 or more, it gains 3000 attack". RaidRaptors-Blade Burner Falcon (Rk4 4000/1000) (2 OU).

"Blade Burner Falcon, attack the Number 17. Flame Blade Slash.".

Ryoga LP = 2500

Yuma and My LP = 1000

"Even if the Number 17 is not destroyed, I still managed to inflict a good damage."

"How come he was not destroyed? The Kotori monster has a bigger attack than Leviathan Dragon." And a question.

"Numbers can only be destroyed by other numbers," Ryoga explained.

"B-but numbers have nothing to do with it ...".

"Yuma concentrates, this effect is an effect that only numbers monsters possess, but even though they can not be destroyed in a normal way, it is possible to fight against them."

"It's my turn, draw!" Yuma begins.

"Summon the Gogogo Golem on defense and put the Bye Bye Damage on the field, this will protect you and ...".

"Do not get caught up in my duel. I summon the **Gogogo Golem (Nv 4 1800/1500)** in attack and activate the magic card Unprecedented Winds which increases the attack points from 1 monster to 1000 until the end of the Golem (Nv 4 2800/1500).Go Gogogo Golem, attack the Number 17.

Ryoga LP = 2200

Yuma and My LP = 1000

"I was able to inflict damage on the Shark and ..."

"In the next turn, the Gogogo Golem will be destroyed and if he has a monster with 800 attack or mine in his hand,we're going to lose this duel."

"Note 1: Your tactics are much lower than mine or your partner's."

Astral looks at me, "You're very good at dueling, with you here we have a better chance of winning." I brushed with Astral's compliment, it's not every time Astral compliments anyone.

"What are tactics?"

"Your strategy Yuma,in a duel you have to always be thinking about your next turn and adapt your strategies as your opponent plays, you can not just stay praying for something magical to save you". I say looking at him.

"Right". Said Astral.

"This turn is your 's my turn, draw !.I summon the **Drill Barnacle(Nv3 300/0)**."

"300 Attack? We're Saved".

"I activate the effect of Leviathan Dragon by removing an overlay unit, I increase its attack by 500 points. Number 17 - Leviathan Dragon (Rk 3 3000/0)".

Me and Astral talked together. "There was still an overlay unit in Number 17, of course he would use it."

"Go Levianthan Dragon, attack the Gogogo Golem".

Ryoga LP = 2200

Yuma and My LP = 800

"Drill Barnacle,direct attack."

Ryoga LP = 2200

Yuma and My LP = 500

"Once a turn, Gogogo Golem can not be destroyed if you're in defense. If you had listened to me, you would not put yourself and your partner in as much pressure as they are now."

Astral began to blink. "Numbers, they are pieces of my memory and in a duel between numbers, the winner absorbs the number of the loser. If I do not win this duel, I will be ... erased from this world forever."

"I have to win this duel and I'm counting on your friend for that."

When he deals damage, his attack increases by 1000 points and he can attack directly. "Drill Barnacle(Nv3 1300/0).

"If I get that attack I lose, what do I do?"

"You watch, I'll finish this duel"

"It's my turn, draw!"

"This is the end Ryoga, Blade Burner Falcon attack the Barnacle Drll. Flame Blade Slash".

"I activate the Aqua Jet magic card and increase the Barnacle Drll's attack." Drill Barnacle (Nv3 2300/0).

Ryoga LP = 500

Yuma and My LP = 500

"And now I've equalized our LP and finished the turn (5 cards on hand)."

"It's my turn, draw!"

"Monster Reborn. It seems the stars have not left us yet," Astral said.

"Quit, do you think you can still win?"

"Will I ever give it up while I have my Kattobing?"

"Kattobing?"

"Kattobing is accepting a challenge,a heart that never gives up. When a person gives up, his heart dies".

"How can you win?"

"I summon the **Ganbara Knight (Nv4 0/1800)** "

"Even with 1 monster with 0 attack"

"So if you had put him on defense, our chance of upset would have been lost Tonma."

"My name is Yuma."

"Relive the Gagaga Magician with your Monster Reborn. I can not disappear here, believe me."

"Get on Tonma, Astral is a good duelist, the idea of the Astral is good."

"Okay, but it's not like I trust him. I use the magic card Monster Reborn to bring the Gagaga Magician back to life."

"What bringing a 1500 attack monster will help you."

"The conditions have been fulfilled, overlay the Gagaga Magician and Gambara Knight."

"Exceed Summon?"

"Look at your extra deck."

"It's a XYZ monster, but I can not read the name."

I approach the Yuma and look at the number 39. "Number 39-Aspiring Emperor Hope".

"Can you read this?" The letter text changes to stay legible.

"A Number?".

"Yes, it is the power granted to you 2."

I smile. The yuma shouts "Kattobing Ore".

"I use Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight from Nv4 for an overlay and perform an overlay network with Shoakan."

The three of us shouted. "Look at **Number 39-Aspiring Emperor Hope(Rk4 2500/2000)** (2OU). And I end my turn with that."

"That was my first Exceed Summon, you see?"

"Back to the duel Yuma, it's not over, Ryoga still has another turn to try to beat us."

"Okay, okay, I can not even celebrate."

"Celebrate after the duel is over."

"It's not over 's my turn, draw!"

"I activate the magic card Return to the Surface, it allows me to make a specila summon of 1 water monster from the graveyard in defense. Revive Big Jaws.

"And now I release Big Jaws to advanced Summon **Jawsman (Nv6 2600/1600)** and he gains 300 Attack for every water monster on the field." Jawsman (Nv6 2900/1600).

"That's the end, Leviathan Dragon, attack the Stream!".

"Hope has no effect?"

"Hope's effect is to use an overlay unit to deny a monster's attack."

"I activate the Hope effect, I use an overlay unit to deny the Number 17 attack." Baron.

"So this is Hope's effect, but if you can not defeat my monsters, you will not win."

"You only have one more unit overlay and although Numbers can only be destroyed by other numbers, the damage is still to Jawsman, attack the Hope,"

"Yuma use Hope's effect again."

"I activate the Bye Bye Damage Trap card. It protects 1 monster from being destroyed this turn and the opponent gets double the damage it inflicted."

"I activate my magic card Redirect, I can destroy one of my monsters and deny any damage per effect on this turn. I destroy Jawsman and because you have activated a trap, I activate the Trap Thorn Bomb card, it deals 1000 damage as soon as it comes to my turn. "

I look at Ryouga. "You know there will be no next turn, but I have to say, dueling with you was one of the duels that I had the most fun in, let's duel again someday but without betting decks or anything, just for fun".

I saw that Number's influence disappeared. "It's my turn, draw!" (6 cards on hand)

Ryoga smiled a little. "Send everything you have."

"Raid Raptors-Blade Burner Falcon, attack the Leviathan Dragon Flame Blade Slash."

Ryoga LP = 0

Yuma and My LP = 100

Yuma left to celebrate with Tetsuo and I turned to Astral. "So now the number is mine?"

"Yes and no. As you have won him in double, this Number belongs to you 2, although Hope belongs to Tonma."

I smiled, "I see, you're going to regain her memory after we can stay with him?"

"Yes." He says pulling Ryoga's Number 17 and abrogating his memory and then handing me the Number.

"Thank you." I said putting the Number 17 on my extra deck. "At home I'll see if it still holds some dark energy, but for now I was happy that I could beat Kamishiro Ryoga."

After that, Ryoga returns the deck and leaves.

"After we leave here, you can go to my Astral home, I have something to show." He nods and he goes home with me.

- **Chapter End-**

A/N:Well that was the chapter today, I hope you liked the chapter and wait for the next one. Each chapter will cover 1 or 2 episodes of the anime depending on how long they are and if there are many scenes before them and the size of the duel itself.

The next chapter will be called: The Girl and the Hacker

Numbers in possession of Kotori = **23,0,17**

 **See you and have a good day**.


	3. Chapter 3-The Girl vs the Hacker

Author Notes(Kattobing Ore)

Hello,as it is good to see you again in this third chapter, in him we will have the duel against the Hacker sensei

Enjoy.

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

After that, Ryoga returns the deck and leaves.

"After we leave here, you can go to my Astral home, I have something to show." He nods and he goes home with me.

I arrived with Astral at home and went straight to my room.

"Astral I have to show you a card I have. Know Numbers 23 and 0". I said showing the Numbers to him.

"How did you get these Numbers?. Can I see the memories they contain?"

"Of course, I found them in a way."

Astral stretches the hand and the 2 numbers go up to him and he absorbs the memories and they disappear.

Soon after they reappear in my hand and I pull the 17 from the extra deck. "Well Astral, we so far have 4 Numbers relying on the 39, what memories did you get from the numbers 23 and 0?"

"From Number 23 I discovered that I have a sister who I protected very much even though I do not know where she is now and from number 0 I discovered that you are the original owner of Numbers and that you are not of that dimension either."

I sighed. "It's true I'm not technically of this dimension, I died once and was reborn with a baby, so I am of that dimension and I am not at the same time, the numbers that belonged to me must have fused their memories and it is that's why they now belong to me and to you at the same time."

"I do not want anyone to know this because I do not want to scare anyone, so please Astral, do not tell anyone about it."

Astral waves to me agreeing with my request, but suddenly the number 17 begins to shine and the spirit of Number 17 appears to me.

"Hello Leviathan Dragon, how are you?" I say, hugging him.

"So you can see the spirits of the monsters, interesting."

"I'm fine, Kotori, I'm happy to be with you again and pleased to meet you Astral, Thank you both for bringing me back."

Me and Astral nod to him, but I yawn. "It's late, we'll talk more tomorrow Number 17 good evening and good evening to you too Astral."

"Good evening Kotori." Number 17 answers before disappearing and Astral just nods.

The next day I was walking home. Yuma was in front of me and Tetsuo was a little behind himself with his thoughts.

"Are you going to keep following me?" Yuma asked Astral.

"It's not like I could not leave, I just do not remember how. I can leave as soon as I get my memories back."

"And how you're going to get them back."

"Reclaiming all the Numbers Yuma, I thought this was already obvious". I answered and Astral nods.

"Numbers! .don't tell me I'm going to have to do this ..." I hit Yuma's head with a book.

"Why did you do this to Kotori?"

"Stop yelling at Astral and stop trying to drive him out, he's my friend and if you do not want to help collect the numbers, just give me Hope."

"Note 2: You're weird and Kotori's cool." I blushed a little and laughed at the same time.

We heard Akali's cry and we rushed into his house.

When we entered the place, we saw Akali looking at an error screen.

"My manuscript ... is gone."

We fled from there and his sister yelled at him to sort it out.

We were on the street waiting for the sign to open. "It's taking too long."

"It looks like the traffic lights have been broken and the monorails are stationary."

The juice machine got into trouble and Yuma got some and I grabbed some too until Yuma was put in the trash by the cleaning robots while I put away the ones I got in my backpack.

After that I went home without the Astral.

The next day I was sitting in class studying my deck raid raptors to see what would be the quickest way to bring the number 17 to the field and an effective way to face the number 34 when Yuma arrives running in class

The sensei began to explain the problem, followed by the chairman of the council Yuma interrupted him.

"Well at least you had some interesting idea sometime Yuma."

"Thanks, wait, was that an insult?"

"No, I was just praising you."

The president calls Yuma for a duel and Yuma accepts.

I put on my D-Gazer.

"Yuma-kun, is it true that you defeated the Shark?"

"Yes it's true".

Tetsuo decides to speak. "It's true that Yuma did something in the duel, but it was Kotori who took most of Shark's life and she finished it."

Kotori finally revealed his deck, what is this deck? "One of the girls asks, and another responds," It must be something cute. "

I roll my eyes, "The archetype's name is Raid Raptors, that's all I'm going to say."

"The Kotori Deck is a strong deck that can make XYZ very fast and they're pretty strong," Tetsuo said and I blush a little with the compliment.

"Then I will defeat you Yuma and then I will defeat you Kotori and I will be stronger than the Shark."

"That's a little presumption, just because you defeat someone who defeats another person, does not mean you're stronger than the other person."

Yuma loses the duel for him and the president turns to me.

"Now I'm going to defeat you." The signal rings and saves me from having to show my deck here, not to mention that I'm not with my Raid Raptors deck now.

We were on our way home when Akali showed up in a car and offered us a ride. I accepted, after all, hitchhiking is a ride.

"It was great that the crisis with the computers lasted little, but if it lasted longer the chances of the city to have panicked would be great."

"P-Panic?"

"Too much juice machines or headlights." "Whether the bank data was erased or rewritten or the hospitals lost their data."

"Someone could steal all the money they wanted, they could even shoot down planes from the sky, it would be chaos, but where did the virus come from and who did it?" I said.

"Well I do not know who did it, but I know where the virus came from. It came from your school library."

"I need you two to watch the library, the chance of the guilty appearing again is very great and when you find out who I was I'm going to hit him a lot, after all it was his fault that I lost my manuscript."

"But you did not save the manuscript?"

"No...".

"Give next time, try to save your documents every 30 minutes then if you lose for some reason, you do not lose it all."

After we got in, I took advantage of that moment to prepare for number 34.

I saw the class representing inso to the computer and inserting the pendrive on the Pc and triggering the virus

Yuma just got him. "So you're to blame?"

"I'm not to blame, I was used."

"That's exactly what the culprit would say, prove me that you're not guilty," I told him.

"Okay, this should serve as proof, I'll find out where the culprit is. I came here to retrieve the files so I can expose the location of the culprit ...".

"But you ran the installation files that runs the virus, did not you expect the culprit to have trapped the files?"

"It was my mistake, I found his location!"

I called Akali and told him I was behind the culprit.

"Kotori, did you find the culprit?"

"Yes, I'm going after him, a student accidentally released a worse version of the virus, I count on you to stop this virus, here are the files to get you started." I said sending the files to her.

"You can count on me Kotori, I'll stop the virus bomb." I smiled and nodded to Akali.

"I'll count on you, bye".

We arrived at the tower and as we passed the door, it closed behind us.

"What a surprise, despite all the options, you got here pretty fast, I expected the president or Kotori to get here, after all you two are quite intelligent, but you Yuma-kun was an unexpected surprise."

"So you're the culprit Ukio-sensei?" Asked the president.

"Exactly".

"So that's a trap."

"The virus bomb you triggered will explode in 30 minutes, I wanted you to witness firsthand the explosion of it."

"But that will fulfill me."

He revealed his number and how amie was 34.

Astral appeared from the key of the Yuma emperor. "It's a number".

"You were not gone?"

I hit Yuma's head with another book, this time thicker. "Do not tell Astral to disappear

I'll turn to Astral. "It looks like we have a number to retrieve."

The president looked at us. "Because you two are talking to each other alone?."

"We are not talking to ourselves, it's a long story. But now, sensei I challenge you to a duel, if I win, you stop the bomb."

'Duel, okay, if you win I'll stop the bomb, but you can not beat me, I'm a perfect man.'

"I'm going to beat you. Astral would you like to join me?

Astral just nods and stays by my side. I cololo my duel disk and D-Gazer and sensei does the same.

"DUEL!"

Ukio LP = 4000

Kotori LP = 4000

"I wanted to duel," Yuma said, making a tantrum on the floor.

I ignored him.

"I start," said sensei.

"It's my turn, Draw!" I put a monster face down and I end my turn with it".

"This monster can be a problem, especially if it has a flip effect."

"It's my turn, Draw !."

'I have a good combo on hand to mess up the number 34, but I need to wait to use those 3 cards then ...'.

"I summon my **BeeForce-Arbalest the Rapidfire (Nv4 1800/800)** in attack and put 1 card face down, I finish the turn" (4 cards in hand).

"Why did not you attack Kotori?"

"I do not know the defense of his monster, if I attacked I could take damage and still can be a monster with flip effect and its effect would be activated faster than if Ukio had to flip summon him."

"At the beginning of a duel you should analyze the opponent's fighting style, if he is using monsters with flip effect can be a problem for Kotori and certainly would be a problem for you Tonma." I held my laugh at that time.

"I summon the **Bugman Y (Nv3 1400/1600)** and flip summon the **Bugman X (Nv3 0/2000)** and then I activate the magic card Bug Load, this card allows each player to choose a monster in the field with nv 4 or smaller and then summon 1 monster with even nv of the target chosen. I Summon the **Bugman Z (Nv3 0/1500)**. "

I looked at my hand and Astral spoke. "Summon the Windwitch in defense." I nodded my head to him. "So I summon the **Windwitch-Glass Bell (Nv4 1500/1500)** in defense and active sue effect. If it is special summon, I can add a windwitch from my deck for the hand. I add the Windwitch-Ice Bell. "

"Now I use my Bugman X, Y and Z from nv 3 to an overlay and perform an overlay network with the 3. Exceed Shoakan. Come **Number 34-Electronic Computer Beast Terror-Byte (Rk3 0/2900)** (3 OU)

"I activate the effect of Number 1 overlay unit, I can take control of 1 monster Nv 4 or smaller of the opponent until the end of the turn.I take control of your to Arbalest, attack on Windwitch-Grass Bell."

Number 34(2 OU)

"What have you done with my perfect duel?"

"He's not perfect, it's not like his I could not defeat you and I'll defeat you to regain my number 34."

"I want to see you try, I put a card face down and finish my turn."

"It's my turn, Draw!. Now my Arbalest comes back to me and the show starts. First let's get rid of your number."(5 cards in hand)

"He can not be destroyed."

"Yes, but nothing says they can not be affected by effects. I summon **Yosenju Kamaitachi (Nv4 1600/500)** and active its effect. If I summon it, I can special summon 1 yosenju of the hand, come **Yosenju Kamanitachi (Nv4 1800 / 200)** and active its effect, if I summon it, I can special summon another yosenju of the hand, come **Yosenju Kamamitachi (Nv4 1500/800)**. Now I activate the Kamaitachi effect, if it is summon, I can return a card from field to the user's hand. I return Number 34 to his hand, but as he is a XYZ, he goes back to the extra deck and his remaining overlay units go to the graveyard. "

"My number 34" says Ukio when number 34 goes back to the extra deck

"Now I'm going to finish with you this turn Kamaitachi, Kamanitachi and Kamamitachi attack Ukio directly."

Ukio LP = 0

Kotori LP = 4000

"It will not end like this, as you dare try to ruin my perfect deul, I activate my trap card Damage Vaccine Omega MAX, when I get damage on my LPs I can recover them."

Ukio LP = 4000

Kotori LP = 4000

"So that was useless Kotori," Yuma said.

"It was not useless, I made him spend his trap and made it difficult for him to bring the number 34 back to the field."

"What I want is a perfect duel, I will not allow you to take my LPs."

"In that case, I use my Yosenju Kamamitachi and BeeForce-Arbalest the Rapidfire from Nv4 for an overlay and perform an overlay network with the 2. Black falcon that rules the heavens, advance against the foolish oppression, and with 1 hit, open the doors of Shoakan,Come **Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon(Rk4 100/2000)** (2 OU)."

"100 fo attack, what are you doing Kotori?".

"Winning the duel. I finish my turn and in that moment the effect of my Yusenju activates and they return to my hand" (4 card in hand).

Suddenly, the room begins to rise like an elevator until we reach the top.

"It's my turn, Draw!. I summon the **Super Bugman(Nv4 0/3000)** by banishing my Bugman X, Y, and Z from the Graveyard and active its effect when it's face-up in the field, attacking and defending all attack monsters are Raptors-Rise Falcon (Rk4 2000/100) (2 OU).

"So you made my monster stronger."

"Yes, but he still can not overcome my monster's defense. Now I put 1 card face down and I finish my turn."

"Well, it's time to end this duel."

"It's my turn, Draw!" (5 cards on hand)

"How do you plan to beat me?"

"So. I activate my Silent Stalker trap card. When it is activated I can change the battle position of 1 monster on the field I change the Super Bugman to attack and by its effect, its attack and defense change." Super Bugman ( Nv4 3000/0).

"That only made my Bugman stronger."

"Yes, but it will not stay here for long. I activate my magic card Rank Up Magic Raid Force, this card allows me to increase the rank of 1 Raid Raptors XYZ to 1 and remake their overlay network."

"I remake my overlay network with my Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon of Rk 5. Strange falcon that flies in the dark sky,rip your enemies at midnight and turn the gloom into a Up Exceed Shoakan,come **Raid Raptors-Stranger Falcon (RK5 2000/2000)** (3 OU)".

"Now you're going to lose, I summon my **Windwitch-Ice Bell (Nv3 1000/1000)** and active its effect, if it is summoned I inflict 500 damage to the opponent."

Ukio LP = 3500

Kotori LP = 4000

"You still do not understand, I will not let you reduce my LPs, I activate my trap card Damage Vaccine Omega MAX and I recover the LPs I lost."

Ukio LP = 4000

Kotori LP = 4000

Me and Astral smile. "And with that you lost, I activate the effect of the Strange Falcon by removing 1 unit overlay, I can destroy a monster in field and inflict its attack as damage.

Ukio LP = 1000

Kotori LP = 4000

"And now is your end, Raid Raptors-Stranger Falcon, attack directly Ukio Slaughter Claw."

Ukio LP = 0

Kotori LP = 4000

How did you know Ukio sensei was going to get hit points?" Yuma asked confused.

"Because his goal was a perfect victory, and his duel style was focused on winning with 4000 LPs." Astral said

"So I reduced his life to Ice Bell and ended up with the Stranger Falcon," I said, completing Astral's speech.

"This is what a good duelist differs from a bad one, a good duelist enters the opponent's mind and anticipates some possibilities he can do in the duel while a bad duelist only attacks and prays to win." I smiled as I realized the indirect that Astral gave to Yuma in that sentence although the own Yuma did not understand and only nodded agreeing with Astral, which made Astral smile by the stupidity of Yuma.

"Now you can retrieve the Number Astral." He nods and stretches his hand as the number flies to his hand.

After Astral absorbs memory, Number 34 reappears in my hand. "Welcome back number 34".

Terror-Byte appears in my mind. "It's good to be back, that other numbers you've recovered Kotori-sama."

"17.23 and 0 with you being the 4 number I recovered but I'm not done yet, I'm only going to stop after I recover all the numbers, even though 39 is safe with Yuma."

"I see, I'm going to rest a little Kotori-sama, if you need me, just talk."

"Thank you, now you can rest." It disappears from my mind.

Yuma and the president were trying to wake up Ukio sensei. "Sensei you have to stop the virus bomb," I said quickly to keep the character.

"It can not be stopped, there is no disarm button."

"We ache and you said that if I won you would stop the virus and now you tell me that there is no way to stop I only ache to recover the number but the city goes to the chaos in 40 you even teacher" .

I watched the count go down to zero.

"What chaos?"

"So if the virus does not serve to cause chaos or steal bank accounts, what is it for?" Yuma asked.

"Look at the sky with your D-Gazers and you will understand." I called my D-Gazer and saw a giant Bugman in the sky.

"A giant Bugman?"

After that we stayed 10 minutes watching the giant bugman fireworks show. and we went home after thanking the teacher for the exciting duel and for the show, although he did not remember the duel.

 **-Chapter End-**

A/N:Thanks for reading another chapter of my story, in the next chapter,Kotori faced the user of flip effects, wait to see. Kattobing Ore

The next chapter will be called: The Girl and the cute Rank 1

Numbers in possession of Kotori = **23,0,17,34**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	4. Chapter 4-The Girl and the cute rank 1

**Author Notes (Kattobing Ore)**

Hello, how good it is to see you guys, today I bring you the 4th chapter of the fic, called The Girl and the Cute Rank 1

I hope you are prepared for more exciting duels

 **Enjoy**.

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"A giant Bugman?"

After that we stayed 10 minutes watching the giant bugman fireworks show. and we went home after thanking the teacher for the exciting duel and for the show, although he did not remember the duel.

After my duel with Ukio-sensei, I went home to relax a little and talk to the number 34

"Hello, it's good to see you again, how are you?"

"I'm recovering from Kotori-chan, how are you? It must have been a shock to see your special case without us in it."

"It was, but I was able to recover and now I'm bringing you back."

He appeared in the room, even if you could only see his head, since the rest of the body was downstairs. I had to hold the laughter with that. He nodded and disappeared

If you had 6 days since the duel with Ukio and until now no other Number other than Canon appeared. We were in front of the school while the first bell was ringing, signaling that classes would start soon.

"Astral?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yes, that is his name and he came from the Astral world. By talking about it Astral, if your world has your name, you must be someone important there."

"What for example?" He asked.

"Maybe the president or who knows the king of the duelists there?"

"Maybe." It was all he said.

"Since yesterday, this guy has been very bossy and boring." I hit his head.

"Kotori again, will you stop it?" Asked Yuma

"Of course, once you treat Astral with respect and do not err in duels, I stop hitting your head, especially if those duels involve my friends. If you keep losing, you might end up losing something precious."

"Hey, that was just what Astral said to me."

"Great minds think alike so there is no losing when fighting with Numbers, or you gain and receive the Number as a reward or you lose and Astral disappears forever, this is literally dying and I think you do not want to be responsible for the death of Someone. "I said pouting.

Soon Tokunosuke appears screaming the name of Yuma and I see a dark aura around him and I see that Astral sees the same thing

"Who would you be?" I asked.

"Tokunosuke," he said, not even looking at me. "He's being very rude to do that."

"What are you talking about so cheerfully? Something bad about me?"

"If I only know you ..." I looked at a clock. "1 minute and 40 seconds, how would I be speaking badly about you?" I asked.

"None of you have heard of me. Outside I'm a normal student from the bottom and inside too." I rolled my eyes a little.

"Tokunosuke Omoteura is my name," he said, looking sideways like James Bond.

"I'm in the class next to yours," he told Yuma.

"I heard you defeated Shark and I was thinking of giving it to you." He said taking the card in his pocket

"Wait a minute, it was Kotori who defeated Shark, Yuma was in the duel, but Kotori took his greatest damage." Said Tetsuo

"It's true, I can not deny it, but Yuma made a good defense, though he missed a lot at the beginning of the duel and almost made us lose."

"Hey, did not I mess up that bad?" Yuma said.

"Attacking him with Gagaga Magician when the card he had placed face down was a trap for sure. Do I need to say more?" He was quiet

"So you beat Shark?" Tokunosuke asked.

"It was teamwork, although I took out his LPs but his name and Ryoga, not Shark, so stop calling him like that."

"Why do you call him by name?" Tokunosuke asked.

"He's a childhood friend, he changed but before he was cool, but that must have ... Forget it, it's not important at the moment," I said with a sigh.

"I'd like to give it to you Tragon, a monster exceed."

How cute is he, you have no problem giving it to me?" I asked looking at the letter

"None, I have 4 of it and I can only use 3 at most." He said smiling

"I understand, well the effect of it is situational, I can think of some combos with it, but the main thing is that it's very cute". I said smiling

"This is a gift for you defeating S ... Ryoga. I suffered because of him." He said correcting himself at the last minute.

"I understand, I'm sorry for what happened, Ryoga was pretty cool before, although it was still a bit unfriendly when I met someone new, but a lot happened to him and he must be going through his rebellious phase."

"Okay, so I accept I've been looking for this letter for some time." I said reaching for the letter, but Tetsuo grabs my arm and drags me away. "You can not accept these things from Tokunosuke like this, he always has a hidden purpose. "

"Maybe, but I was looking for a copy of Baby Tragona some time, but I never got it, so ganahr one is cool, although it's really suspicious, but whatever it is, I can get over it." I pouted

He tried to give me the letter but Tetsuo pushed him away once but the other was in the bathroom. I was finishing using the bathroom, but Tokunosuke appeared over the wall and offered me the letter and soon after Tetsuo tried to get me out of there.

"You two are in the ladies' room." I said angrily as I pulled on my panties and locked the 2 in the stall next to what I had used. "It's going to be a lesson to get into the women's room, you're going to be locked in there until the end of the next class. "I said coming out of the bathroom

At the end of the day, Yuma invited me to dinner at his house and from what I heard, Akali cooks very well. As soon as we got to his house, Akali went to the door. "Yuma, you did not go out to duel today, did you? ".

"No". He said

"Kotori, this came for you in our mailbox, so I asked Yuma to invite you to dinner here today," she said giving me a package

"Thank you Akali-san." Yuma went up to his room and I went for a glass of water before climbing too

"Yuma should not duel, the duels with him are not normal." I looked at her

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No, it's just a concern."

"You should duel too, from what I know you were a junior champion in the past."

"I did, but I did not duel, but I'm very busy."

"You should take some breaks and get refreshed, work is not bad, but you have to have moments to relax, too." I said walking up the steps

As soon as I arrived in the room, Yuma stopped in front of me. "What is this letter?" He asked excitedly.

I activated the card and appeared the Baby Tragon card. I know why he wanted to give it to me, but I can not complain about this one. "The card that Toku wanted to give me, well I can not complain, I was already wanting a Baby Tragon before so I'm happy and ... HE IS VERY cute, "I shouted with joy

Soon after the message activated and he seemed dressed as a girl. "I gave this card to you with all my feelings so please keep this card."

'I have to say he looks very much like a girl when he tries.' I almost laughed at my own thought.

After that, we went to eat dinner

The next day, I arrived at school and I found myself in a corridor looking out. 'Well, I hope to get the Numbers back soon, I'm not worried about the ones that appear in the Canon, but rather about those that do not appear, I hope to find them'.

Kotori-san". I turned my head slightly for him.

"What? I'm trying to stay with my thoughts a little bit now, I have a lot of thoughts in my head right now."

"I would not want to interrupt but ..." I looked behind him and saw the angry crowd.

"If you're looking for Yuma, he's talking to Tetsuo at the end of the hallway." I said turning my head and looking at the clouds that passed in the sky

"We're not looking for Yuma, but you." I raised an eyebrow, though I knew why.

"Okay, so how can I help?" I look out of the corner of my eye at him and give him a small smile.

"I thought you were not that kind of person, I can not believe you're doing these kinds of things behind our backs."

"I'm talking to you from the front and as far as I know, I have not told any of you in the back."

"This I believe, but I have evidence, there is a limit to where one can be cynical"

"Okay, offending is a little too much, I'm not cynical, just a little disinterested, but that's not cynicism". I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"We all received anonymous photos on our cell phones. In short, what do you plan to do ?: Destroying the flower bed, causing problems for our teachers, sticking to the tests and you ate the Taichi-kun snack and traded for a he realized it, he even left. "

"I did not know he left earlier today, let me see those pictures?" I asked and the guy gave me

"The first picture is from when I was a little younger, my ... friend and I detonated some guys who were implying with a girl, the second I did not know that, the third was Yuma who was talking to me and I did not like Taichi's snack, I have no reason for it, I've eaten mine and I do not want to get fat unless you're calling me fat. "

"Not to mention that these pictures are clearly montages, if you ..." I was interrupted by Tetsuo

"Kotori did nothing, there has to be a misunderstanding here," he said.

"Clearly, these photos are montages, magnify them and you'll see."

"These tests are too concrete to deny, so now we're Kotori-san strangers." I rolled my eyes.

"No problem, I'm just the girl who saved you after you put that virus on."

"That virus did not cause any problems."

"Clearly not, but if it had, you'd be thanking me now and not accusing me of mounted photos, unless you've set up the photos, but I did not do anything with you to do this to me."

"I did not create these pictures. Kotori-san's okay," he said as he and the rest of the class went away and I could feel my monsters getting mad at him

"I'm going to destroy his computers." Said Terror-Byte

'Relax Terror-Byte, if they do not believe me, they go to hell, I have some real friends, they're just scattered, I'm going to stroll around the mall to relax a bit and look for some Number'.They have appeared to me in class and nodded

After class, I went to the mall and bought a bracelet that looked like the Arc-V's Yuzu bracelet although it had a slightly different design. As I walked around, I felt the energy of a Number nearby. 'Finally I'm going to recover more one of my friends'.

I started walking in the direction of Number, but was interrupted by Tokunosuke

I sighed. "I have no problem dueling with him, I even wish I had the Baby Tragon, but with Number near ... '

"Kotori-san, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Relaxing and buying some things, but now I ..."

He decides to sit on a bench even though I stand. "Why do not you sit down?" He asked.

"I always liked standing up," I replied.

"Do you look a little sad, any reason for that?"

"Two to be exact."

"Two?" He asked confused, of course he knew about one of them, but he did not know about the other and it confused him

"Yes." Then I explained what happened quickly. "The other one I'd rather not say because it's more personal."

"I see, so I will not ask about the second, but I believe you."

"Well I should thank you then, of course those pictures are montages, and they are not very good either, but the question is how did he get those pictures?" I wondered and really was in doubt about that

"By the way, what was the name of the monster you used to defeat Ryoga? I saw the duel but I forgot the name."

"Raid Raptors-Blade Burner Falcon and then the Stranger Falcon". I replied

Soon after I see Yuma and Astral entering the mall and they come towards me

"What do you think of a Kotori duel? At such times a duel is good to distract."

"Well, if you insist, but then I have to go to a place, then no revenge."

"No problem," he said as he stood at a distance from me.

"You'd better not duel with him, I have a bad feeling," Astral said as he appeared by my side.

"Yes I also have a bad feeling, I saw that it has a dark aura, but it is not related to a Number, so we will not have to worry about losing Numbers, it will be a duel just to pass the time, not to mention that I I'm curious about what deck he uses. "

"I see, so I'll just watch and comment if I find it necessary," he said and I nodded.

"So let's start the duel". I activated my D-Gazer and my duel disc

" **DUELO!** " We both shouted.

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 4000

 **Kotori Lp =** 4000

"I start, it's my turn, Draw!" Said Tokunosuke.

"I put a monster face down and I finish my turn."

"Interesting, now it's my turn, Draw!" (6 cards in hand)

"I summon my tuner monster **Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (Nv2 1300/0)** and active its effect, if it is summon I can special summon 1 blackwing from nv 4 or smaller of the hand, come **Blackwing-Calima the Haze(Nv4 600/1800)** and now I activate the effect of the Blackwing-Bora the Spear, if I control 1 or more blackwings in the field I can special summon it, come Bora, **Blackwing-Bora the Spear (Nv4 1700/800)**.Now I activate the effect of my tuner monster Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, if I control 1 more blackwings, I can special summon it, come **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (Nv3 1300/400)**."Now I use my Blackwing-Calima the Haze of Nv 4 and my tuner monster Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind and tuning." Crossing the sky like thunder, resounding in the veil stained black, incarnation of lightning and of the death inself, descend now and cut the sky in two. Synchro Shoakan, come now **Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower (Nv7 2600/2000)** , plus I put 1 card face down."

"Synchro summon? What summon is that?" Asked Yuma and Tokunosuke

"This is my only summon," I said laughing in my mind along with my monsters.

"Now Blackwing-Bora the Spear, attack the monster turned down from him."

"Perfect, I activate the flip effect of the **Harisenbone (Nv1 200/400)** , if it is flipped, you get 400 damage", he says as the epix launches its thorns

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 4000

 **Kotori Lp =** 3600

"No problem, because Bora can cause piercing damage."

"What?" He asked in shock.

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 2700

 **Kotori Lp =** 3600

"Now it's over, Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower attack directly Tokunosuke."

"You will not, I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow, if I would receive a direct attack, I can send him to the graveyard, negate the attack and end the battle phase."

"Clever, I have to say, having this monster was an incredible play, now I want to see how you're going to reverse this, I'll finish my turn."

"Now Tokunosuke is in trouble, Kotori has a monster that deals piercing damage to prevent him from putting monsters on defense, has 1 monster with high offensive power and an unknown effect and has one more monster totaling 3 attacks, I want to see how he will reverse this. It was a very good move Kotori ". Said Astral

"Thank you Astral, I have some strategies on the same deck, but in the end, all the duelists have to play the best possible with the cards he or she has in hand, it's no use having a combo that wins in a round, but you never draw it ".

"Truth". He said

"It's my turn, Draw!" Said Tokunosuke.

"As expected from someone who defeated Ryoga, you can put a lot of pressure on, but I still managed to get some of your LPs out." He jumped for joy

"I put another monster face down and put 3 cards face down and I finish my turn".

"It's my turn, Draw!" I said (2 cards in hand)

"I activate the Raikiri effect, it allows me to destroy cards in your field by the number of blackwings I control, at that moment, I control 3 blackwings, then your 3 traps are destroyed"

"This will not happen, I activate the effect of the Effect Veiler, during the main phase, I can send her to the graveyard, and until the end of the turn, the effect of a monster of yours can not be activated"

"Clever, but that still does not dawn on you from a piercing attack, Go Bora, attack the monster turned down from him."

"I make the summoning flip of **Chew Bone (Nv3 300/300)** and active its effect, it allows special summon up to 3 Chewbone Jr. in his field in defense." **Chewbone Jr.(Nv1 100/300)** (x2)

"No problem, my attack continues anyway."

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 1300

 **Kotori Lp =** 3600

"Having summoned monsters in my field may have prevented me from summoning more monsters, but I do not need Blizzard the Far North attack directly and end this duel"

"This is my last counter, I activate the trap card **Negate of Attack** , it denies your attack and ends the battle phase."

"You're more resilient than I thought, so I ..." He interrupts me

"Hold on, will not you do any Exceed summon?"

"I'm practically winning the duel, why do I need to do an Exceed summon?"

He looked at his hand and then at me. "I ... I want to see you doing the Exceed summon that beat Ryoga."

"This is impossible in this field, my Stranger Falcon is rank 5, you can not bring him to the field."

"True, but with the monster you have on the field, you can summon another monster"

I looked at my field. "Well that's true, okay I'll summon it then. I use my Blackwing-Bora the Spear of nv 4 and my tuner monster Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North of nv 2 and tuning." Sacred bird whose wings reflect the brightness of the northern stars. Spread your beautiful feathers on the battlefield and shine like a black Shoakan, Come on now! **Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight (Nv6 2400/1600)** , and I activate the effect of Nothung, when he is synchro summon I can inflict 800 damage to the opponent

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 500

 **Kotori Lp =** 3600

"It was not that monster I wanted you to summon". He said screaming across the screen for conversations during duels

"I know, but you asked me to bring a monster, you did not specify which one." I laughed in my head and my monsters were almost choking to laugh and I saw the Baby Tragon in my head, it came to me

"Me summon, that guy despises me and I want to defeat him". He said making a face of bravo with a pout at the same time

That face was the cutest thing in the world and I could not resist. 'All right, I'll summon you.'

"Now I use my 2 Chewbone Jr., from nv 1 and overlay and do an overlay network with the 2." Graceful dragon that comes from the depths of cuteness, open your fluffy wings and come to brighten my day. Exceed Shoakan, now come **Baby Tragon (Rk 1 900/900)** (2 OU) ".

Baby tragon appeared and looked at me happily, "You're the sweetest thing there is. I want to hug you now." I said smiling.

"Why do you summon it Kotori?" Astral asked

"He asked uses him on cheap strategies and he does not like that so he asked me to beat him and I can do it the next turn".

Tokunosuke started to laugh. "You fell into my trap Kotori Mizuki. This is my Uratra C continuous trap. When a Baby Tragon is invoked on the opponent's field, I can target an Exceed monster from the opponent's extra deck and summon it on my field equipping this letter in him. Its ruin began when you summon the "Baby Tragon".

I started laughing after that. "My downfall? I summoned Baby Tragon because he asked to teach you a lesson, but what monster are you going to bring?", Though I knew it was you who sent me that letter. "

"Exactly." He said immitting a girl

"Well I have to say that you mimic a girl very well, people could confuse you with one, although I do not know if this is good or bad, it goes from the thought of each one." I said giving a small smile

He realizes what I mean and blushes a lot while I laugh a little more

"Even so I also sent those photos has a side ..."

"Yeah, I figured that out after talking to Tragon."

"Then look at the note on your back."

I got the ticket. "In that duel, whoever wins will have a card from the other?" "I understand, what card would you like to get?"

"I'll want the Number 17." He said and I sighed. "As if you're going to take the Leviathan Dragon from me.

"Then I activate the trap card **Uratra C** and special summon the **Raid Raptors-Blade Burner Falcon (Rk4 1000/1000)** and activate its effect if .."

I interrupted him. "If our Lps difference is 3000 or so, he gets 3000 attack, he's my monster, do you think I do not know the effect of it?"

Raid Raptors-Blade Burner Falcon (Rk4 4000/1000)

'Well that got a bit problematic, but nothing I can not handle.' "I finish my turn."

"Now it's my !" He said.

"I attack the Assault, Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower with my Raid Raptors."

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 500

 **Kotori Lp =** 2200

"Now I put a monster face down and I end my turn."

"It's my turn, Draw!" I say (3 cards in hand)

"The duel is over. First I activate my magic card **Mystical Space Typhoon** , it allows me to destroy a magic or trap card in the field, I destroy its card face down."

"My **Reverse Mist** ," He shouted.

"Well, now that I got rid of a boring thing, it's time to end the duel, I activate the magic card **Synchro Transposition** , this card allows me to send a Synchro monster from my field and relive a synchro from the graveyard with 1 level more than the sent, I send my Nothung, now be reborn Assault Blackwing-Raikiri the Rain Shower and now I activate its effect, I can destroy cards by the number of blackwings that I control, so I destroy your monster face down.

"Could you have destroyed my Uratra C because you preferred to destroy it?"

"You will already understand, at that point I activate my **Black Return** trap card, when a blackwing is special summon, I gain LP equal to the attack of 1 opponent's monster and it returns to his hand, but as he is an Exceed monster, he back to the extra deck, but it back to my extra deck as it's originally mine."

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 500

 **Kotori Lp =** 6200

"You've recovered all your LPs plus you've earned even more and cleared my entire field." He said after Uratra C was destroyed

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson on how to treat your monsters.I dumb my Baby Tragon to attack Baby Tragon, Tokunosuke attack directly,Tragon Bite" .I said and he bit Tokunosuke's butt

 **Tokunosuke LP =** 0

 **Kotori Lp =** 6200

I came close to Tokunosuke. "Why did you do this to me? I never did anything to you."

"Of course, duels have no meaning if you are not the winner. After all this is the rule of our world. I know more of this than everyone because that's how I learned to duel. Some boys said they would teach me to duel , but they kept tearing me up just to get my cards and it was on one day that I discovered everything I understood that everyone in the world has secret truths. I rpomeit that I was going to use the secret world for my revenge and to do this I trained many days and I got my cards back. I was hated, but I was happy. "

"As long as I won, everyone followed me. That's true human nature, if you can not win, lie and deceive. The same goes for duels, vercer is what matters most and ..."

I hit him in the head. "Winning is not what matters most, of course I will not deny that winning is good, but the most important thing in duel is to have fun without having fun, you can not duel to its maximum. stay with her. "I said returning Baby Tragon

"He's yours, just do not use him to play games with people, he's very sad about it, besides you're strong, you do not have to do that to win."

"How do you know that you were sad and do you really think I'm strong?"

"Yes, you are, now the reason I have is special, I think it's the best explanation I can give."

"I'm not going to fall for it, what's your real intention?"

"Give you back your monster and go to the bathroom, I need to use it."

"You really mean it?"

"I usually mean it, I only lie when I need it, which is not the case, or when I'm going to make a joke with someone, but I do not do much of it and I'm not even in the mood now so I can believe that I talk about you and about wanting to use the bathroom. "

He looked at me and shed some real tears. "It's the first time someone calls me strong, everyone called me a cheater or a thief." I wiped the tears

"You can keep Baby Tragon, you said you were looking for one, you thought it was very cute and it could represent our friendship."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Tokunosuke said happily.

"Thank you, I thank you very much." I looked at the card. "Welcome Team Baby Tragon

After that I ran to the bathroom

As soon as I finished using the bathroom, I went to wash my hands, but felt the power of a Number in the room

I turned around and saw a gothic girl sitting on one of the privates looking at me and the Number 48 appeared in her eye. "He remembers that you keep several numbers and I'm going to get them all from you girl. My name is Rebecca and I'll be yours worst nightmare".

"Your name is kind of clich , but I'd still like to see you try," I said looking into her eyes.

"Alright then let's duel, all your numbers by all meuse my name is not cliche".

"Your name is cliche yes and how so numbers, you have more than 1?".

On her cheek appeared the Number 29

"So you have 2 numbers, I'm guessing the first one you found was 48 but 29?"

"The 29 is from my sister, I caught it without her knowing"

"That's not cool, though it saves me the trouble of looking for them."

Rebecca prepared the duel disc. "Wait a minute, are we going to djuelar in the bathroom?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, in that case, no one's going to interrupt us," Rebecca said as I also prepared my duel disc

" **DUEL!** " We both shouted.

 **Rebecca LPs =** 4000

 **Kotori LPs =** 4000

"I start, it's my turn, Draw!" I screamed (6 cards in hand)

"I summon the **Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr (Nv3 1100/300)** and now I activate the effect of the Blackwing-Bora the Spear, if I control another blackwing, I can special summon it, come **Blackwing-Bora the Spear (Nv4 1700 / 800)** and now I activate the effect of the Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, if I control another blackwing, I can special summon it, come **Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (Nv3 1300/400)** , I also put two cards face down and I finish my turn".

"It's my turn, Draw!" She said.

"I put 1 monster face down and put 2 cards face down and I finish my turn".

"It's my turn, Draw!" I said (2 cards in hand)

"I attack your monster with my Bora". I flip summon, my **Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat (Nv3 1100/1600)** and active its effect, if it is flipped, I can summon 2 **Mecha Phantom Beast Token(Nv3 0/0** ) and now that I control Tokens, it can not be destroyed in battle. "

"It may be but my Bora has piercing damage, so you will still suffer"

 **Rebecca LPs =** 3900

K **otori LPs =** 4000

"Yes, but this damage was very low, it did not hurt me much, you saw having to do much better than that."

"Do you want better ?, I'll give you better so I finish my turn."

"It's my turn, Draw!"

"I use one of the Mecha Phantom Beast Token and the Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat from nv 3 to an overlay and perform an overlay network with the 2. Exceed Shoakan, come now **Number 48-Shadow Lich (Rk3 1800/0)** and now I activate its effect by removing an overlay unit, I can summon 1 **Phantom Token (Nv1 500/500)** and at that time I activate another effect of Number 48, it gains attack equal to the sum of the attack of all Phantom Tokens in the field ".Number 48-Shadow Lich (Rk3 2300/0) (1 OU)

"Go Shadow Lich, attack Blackwing-Bora the Slicer!."

 **Rebecca LPs =** 3900

 **Kotori LPs =** 3400

"Now I close my shift and the other effect of Number 48 is activated, at the end of my turns it disguises itself as a Phantom Token."

"It's my turn, Draw!" (3 cards in hand)

"I activate my **Delta Crow-Anti Reverse** trap card from the hand, if I control 3 blackwings, I can activate her of the hand and she will destroy all of the Traps of the opponent."

"My Traps!" Rebecca shouted.

"Token Stampede and Pixie Ring?.This would be problematic, but now let's get down to it, I sacrifice my Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr to advanced summon **Blackwing-Boreas the Sharp (Nv5 1300/900)** and now I use my Boreas the Sharp of nv 5 and my tuner monster Gale the Whirlwind of nv 3 and tuning. "Upward wind that carries the victory, roars in the darkness of dusk and shines silvery in the moonlight." Synchro Shoakan, come now **Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendent (Nv8 2800/2000)**.

"I activate the effect of Silverwind, when he is Synchro summon, I can destroy 2 monsters in the field with less defense than his attack. I destroy his Phantom Token and Number 48."

"Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, have you forgotten?"

I started to laugh. "That's true, but this is only valid for battles, they can still be destroyed by effects, less than in the effects of them saying they can not be destroyed by effects."

"But even so, when a Phantom Token is destroyed you receive equal damage from your attack and when my Shadow Lich would be destroyed, I can special summon as many Phantom Tokens in the place of their destruction"

 **Rebecca LPs = 3900**

 **Kotori LPs = 2900**

"My Silverwind can not attack when he uses his effect, I finish my turn." I say after filling the field with the Phantom Tokens

"It's my turn, Draw!"

I saw Cathy entering the bathroom and seeing us with our duel disk open. She puts the D-Gazer and sees the battle situation. "The duel began some time, if ... Kotori summoned this monster without counting that they already took damage, this duel will be interesting Nyaa."

"I activate the effect of the Shadow Lich ...".

"Winning attack equal to the sum of the attack of the tokens in the field elevating its attack to 3800" .Number 48-Shadow Lich (Rk3 3800/0) (1 OU)

"Yes, now Shadow Lich, attack Silverwind the Ascendent, Shadow Slicer!"

"That will not happen, I activate my trap card **Black Sonic** , when the opponent hits a blackwing, I can ban all his monsters. Say goodbye to your monsters."

"All Phantom Tokens have been banned, not destroyed, so their effects do not activate and now their Shadow Lich activates their special summon effects plus Phantom Tokens to fill the place of those who are gone." I said

"You only delayed your defeat in 1 round, I end my turn with it."

"Perfect." I smiled. 'Now I just need a good card to turn this game around, and I have the right card for it.

"It's my turn, Draw!" (2 cards in hand)

"I summon my **Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite (Nv4 1600/1000)** and active the effect of my Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn, if I control another blackwing, I can special summon it of the hand, come **Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn (Nv4 1900/300)**. "I smiled.

"It's time for me to recover the numbers 48 and 29. I use my Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn and Blackwing-Zephyros the Elite of nv 4 and overlay and perform an antwork overlay with the 2." Black falcon that rules the heavens , advance against the foolish oppression, and with 1 hit, open the doors of Shoakan, come **Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon (Rk4 100/2000)** (2 OU). "

"Attack 100, this must be preposterous," Cathy said smiling and I smiled too.

"Let's entertain the audience, Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon can attack all of the opponent's special summon monsters."

"He only has 100 attacks, have you lost your mind?"

"No, but you will lose yours, I activate the effect of the Rise Falcon, removing 1 unit overlay, it gains attack equal to the sum of the attacks of all monsters special summon the opponent. It is basically a different version of the Shadow Lich" Rise Falcon (Rk4 3900/2000) (1 OU).

"Go Rise Falcon, eliminate all those who stand in your way, Brave Crow Revolution!"

 **Rebecca LPs =** 0

 **Kotori LPs =** 2900

As soon as she fell to the ground, I stretched my arm and the 2 numbers flew to my hand. "Welcome back 48 and 29."

"It's good to see you again, Sayu-sama, I'm sorry I nearly defeated you."

"No problem Shadow Lich, I completely understand, can relax, now you are back with me where is your place, others are worried about you, will talk to them." He nodded and disappeared

I looked at the Mannequin Cat and it jumped on me. "Nyaa, it's good to see you Purr again," she purred and I laughed.

Cathy saw the numbers flying to me and went to close and me to see the cards. She saw the Shadow Lich she had already seen but when she saw the Mannequin Cat she screamed, "This monster is super cute, can I keep it?" .

I looked at her a little surprised by her outburst, but then I remembered that Cathy loves cat cards and this is the queen of the cats

"You are ... ah yes I remember you, are you the girl who walks with a fluffy cat tail on her clothes, Cathy-chan if I'm right?"

"Yes, you did. Cathy Katherine" she said happily, then she was surprised "Do you think my cat's tail is cute? Everyone says it's weird and ..."

"Of course it's cute, I love cats and even did a cosplay of one at Rio's birthday party."

"Do you love cats, too?" Cathy asked.

Yeah, they're cute." I said smiling and Cathy hugged me.

"I knew I'd find someone else who liked cats. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Of course Cathy-chan." He started jumping for joy.

"But what about this card, I can ..."

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but if you're willing, I can explain it to you." She nodded and I started to explain almost everything while she was using the bathroom. As soon as I finished she nodded.

"I want to help you, but for this I have to have a Number ...".

"Yes, I know, as soon as you touch the Mannequin Cat, you may be possessed by it, even though I am no longer evil with me, but most of all, you can be hunted down for possessing Numbers ..."

"No problem, a cat has 9 lives, I will not lose it that easy."

"Okay, one more thing, it's possible that you start seeing the spirits of your monsters when you get Number"

"That will be very cool, I can play with them just as I play with my cats."

I smiled and extended the Number 29 after the Cat Mannequin approved to stay with her as a loan,of course.

Cathy grabbed Number and a black aura appeared around her but then disappeared. "You overcame the power of the Numbers, how did you do it?"

"I thought I finally got someone I can call friend." Cathy said smiling.

"I see," I said, smiling too.

Soon after Cathy's monsters appeared around her and she smiled a lot. "Hi, partners, it's great to meet you all."

"We are also very happy to finally talk to you Nyaa," said the Cat Girl Magician.

"Well I have to go, take good care of the Cat Mannequin." I said coming out of the bathroom

"Of course I'm going to take good care of her, what do you guys think of one another?"

The last thing I heard was a collective "YES"

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N:** Thanks for following my fic, this was chapter 4-The Girl and the cute Rank 1

In the next episode, they have the battle against Star Robin, a tribute to the Robin of young titans, for the meager I believe it is, but it may be that it is not Kotori that hurts with him, wait to see

Numbers in possession of Kotori = **23 ,0,17,34,48,29** (loaned to Cathy) **,**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	5. Chapter 5-The Star Robin

**Author Notes(Kattobing Ore)**

Hello and welcome to my fifth chapter of The Lady of Numbers.

Today we will have the duel against Robin and other duel OC. So enjoy the show.

Let's go to fanfic.

Enjoy

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Of course I'm going to take good care of her, what do you guys think of one another?"

The last thing I heard was a collective "YES"

'I got the numbers 48 and 29 back at the mall yesterday, so it was not a waste of time and now I have a new ally in the numbers hunt and if I remember correctly, the next number to appear is at 83'.

'The Galaxy Queen is next?'. Shadow Lich asked

"I believe so and I hope it is, my Lyrical Luscinia deck will get stronger with her besides being a good friend."

At that point I got a call on D-Gazer, I looked who was calling me and I saw that it was Cathy and I answered on the spot

"Hi Cathy-chan, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to need your help."

"What kind of help do you want?"

"I prefer to talk live, so tomorrow after school, come to my house and we'll talk."

"No problem, I'm going to your mansion, it was nice to talk to you. Bye." I said and hung up.

The next day, as the classes were over, I left the room and headed toward the exit to go to Cathy's house, but tetsuo appeared in front of me when I was near the exit

"Kotori, I heard that Robin is going to be an city, would you like to see him?"

"I would not have any problems, but I ran with a friend today, so ..." He held out his hand.

"No problem Kotori". He said and walked away towards the Yuma.

I went out the door and headed to Cathy's mansion. So I got to the door, rang the intercom, and Cathy answered

"Yes? .Ah, Kotori, I'm glad you came, you can come in." She said and the gate opened

As soon as I got to the door, I was greeted by 3 cute kittens, one with white and yellow eyes, the other with black hair and red eyes, and the third with pink and zou eyes and I fell in love with them at the time.

"You three are one of the sweetest things out there." I said as I crouched down and stroked came soon after

"They're cute, are not they?" She asked.

"Extremely cute," I said as I got up with one of them in my arms.

"They are brothers and were born from the same mother."

"Does the mother also live here?" I asked as I hugged Cathy

"Yes, but she's sleeping now. Well, come in, we've got a lot to talk about." She came in and I grabbed it until we got to a beautiful cat-themed room

"Let me guess, it's your room." I said and she nodded and sat on the bed, patting the mattress so I could sit too

I sat on the mattress and several other cats appeared and stayed close to the ones I had seen first and they kept rubbing on me and climbing on my and Cathy's lap.

"Well, how are you getting used to seeing your monsters?"

"It's different, but very fun and how are all cats, we get on super good"

'Cool, I was worried something might go wrong, but I see you're strong, but if that's not the reason you called me here, what is it?'

"Well I ... I like a boy and I want your help to ..." She said but did not finish the sentence

I smiled "If I declare for him?" I finished her sentence

"Yes." She said blushing.

"And do I know him?"

"Yes, you duel together against Ryoga"

"You like Yuma," I asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yes, but he always walks with you and ..." I held out my hand to stop her in the middle of the sentence

"He and I are just friends, not worries, but I said I'm not interested in boys."

She looked at me in surprise. "So you like ... girls?" She asked as she blushed.

"I also blushed a little as I nodded.

"So you like ... me?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I love you, but as a friend, not as a romantic partner, but do not feel sad about it, you're very beautiful and would win over other girls if you wanted to." I said smiling and she blushed

But she would have to like cats too." She said and I agreed.

"Now I think we'd better get back to the initial subject. So you like Yuma, but why did not you ever talk to him?"

"I never got it, I'm shy and the only times I tried to talk to him, he ran off to duel and it makes me wonder if he does not like me."

"It's not that he does not like you, Cathy, he's just too distracted to pay attention to what's around him, he can not see the details."

"So how am I going to tell my feelings to him? .I'm afraid that if I take more, I will not have the courage to tell." She said worried

I smiled, "Simple, beat him whatever he likes best and he'll hear what you have to say."

"Do you want to beat him in a duel?"

"Yes, let me see your deck." I asked and she went up to a special stand by the window

I received her dekc and analyzed, "It's not bad, but there are some interesting monsters to leave this deck masi sharp to defeat him and I have these cads for that, tomorrow I'm going to come back here and lend you lagusn cards for you okay?".I asked her and she agreed quickly.

"But do not worry, I will not remove any cat cards, I'll just add some monsters, spells and traps to strengthen the deck." I told her to calm her worries

"Thank you, I love my deck and I love all my cards." She said and all her monsters appeared and clung to her

'This scene is very cute, a pity that I did not bring my D-Gazer, if not I would take a picture'.

"Well, what do you think of staying for the afternoon snack?" Cathy asked.

I agreed, and the two of us spent the rest of the afternoon talking and then came back home at night

The next day, at school, I was seeing news of Robin's attacks when Yuma approached me.

"What are you seeing Kotori?"

"News about night-time attacks. They're saying it's Esper Robin, but I doubt it. Looks like we'll do a little night-time research," I said.

"WHAT?". Yuma screamed.

"Do not shout in my ear, now that class is over, I go to a friend's house and then meet in front of the restaurant at the end of the street." I said as I got up and left class

I soon arrived at Cathy's mansion and was greeted by 10 cats this time, but the 3 of yesterday were there too and Cathy was waiting for me at the door

As soon as I got close, Cathy gave me a hug, which I reciprocated, and the cats began to caress my leg.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said and the cats mewed in agreement.

"I said I was coming, did not I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just ... another girl already visited my house, but she did not like my cats and she never came back, you're my first true friend and you love my cats, so ..."

"I get it, well let's go in and boost your deck." I smiled and we walked in, followed by the cats.

"Even my cats like you, we'll form a beautiful friendship." She said smiling.

We went into her room and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the deck and relaxing by the pool

At night, I went to the front of the restaurant while Cathy was peering out of the shadows. I joined Yuma and we left after Robin

"Why do I have to come too?" Yuma asked bored

"You'll be of great help and we'll clear someone's name," I said with a smile. "And Cathy will see your dueling style and we'll prepare a strategy against him."

We heard a scream and when we got to the spot, we saw a man tied up and ssu released him while Yima ran after Robin

The next night, me and Cathy followed Yuma through the shadows to the place where Fuya was and we watched them talk until Yuam put the D-Gazer and the duel began

"It looks like we're in the front row for you to see the Yuma duel style." I said quietly and she nodded as we both put our D-Gazers on and the duel began.

 **Yuma =** 4000

 **Robin =** 4000

Robin was surrounded by a black aura and the number 83 seal appeared on his hand.

"He has a number." Cathy said and I agreed.

"Yes, and it's number 83, Galaxy Queen," I replied.

"She is strong?"

"It's not an offensive monster, but it's an incredible defensive barrier, Yuma better be careful, otherwise he'll be defeated." I said though I knew the outcome of that duel

"Who's that blue person floating next to Yuma-kun?" Cathy asked.

"So you can see him too?" I asked and she nodded.

"It seems that all those who have numbers and are not controlled by them can see it. His name is Astral and all I know so far is that he came from a dimension with his name and that he has to gather the numbers , but the rest of his memories are ingrained, but he retrieves them whenever he touches a number"

Robin draw a card, summoned the Beast Warrior Puman, put a card face down, and ended the turn.

Yuma draw 1 card, summoned the Gogogo Golem and attacked Puman.

"He's impulsive." Cathy said I nodded.

"Attacking when an opponent's set card is clearly a trap is an amateur attack and you can take advantage," said Cathy. "I said and she nodded giving a smile that would make Kuroka proud

Robin activated the Trion Barrier by having the Gogogo Gole go into defense mode and then summoned the three Tri-Star Trions.

Yuma put a card face down and ended the turn.

Robin draw a card and sacrificed 2 Tri-Star Trions to summon D / D Esper Star Robin and then activated the effect of the sacrificed Trions and returned them to the field. Soon after activated the magic card Space Ration and draw two cards of the deck.

"He will bring the number 83." I said and he did just that and then equipped it with the magic card Cursed Seal of Dead Max, denying the change of battle mode, but preventing it from being destroyed for battle or by effects and then activated the effect of the Galaxy Queen, denying the destruction of his monsters until his next turn and allowing them to cause piercing damage.

"That's a great strategy, which is why the Galaxy Queen is so powerful. It's better for Yuma to be careful or he'll lose the number he's going to summon," Cathy said.

Robin attacked Gogogo Golem in def, as the Puman, but due to the effects of Gogogo Golem, he is not destroyed, but Yuma takes the piercing damage

 **Yuma =** 3900

 **Robin =** 4000

Soon after he attacks with Star Robin, he destroyed the Gogogo Golem and inflicted damage

 **Yuma =** 2400

 **Robin =** 4000

Robin put a card face down and ended the turn.

"He's strong, how come you deal with it Kotori?" Cathy asks me

"To solve this, he has to destroy the Cursed Seal and then destroy the Galaxy Queen, it's the easiest way, but I do not think he can do that now," I said looking at her.

Yuma called my D-Gazer and I answered before he could hear that the call was on them.

"What was Yuma, I'm seeing a duel now." Eud isse and Cathy had to hold back the laughter not to alert him

"It's an emergency, can you get tetsuo and bring Fuya's mother here where I am?"

"I'm away from Tetsuo's house now, but I can go get Robin's mother, I think I'm close to where she is, but why do you need her?" I asked as I held the laughter.

Right now I'm dueling against Robin and she needs to watch that duel anyway."

"No problem, I'll get her," I said and hung up.

"It looks like I'm going to have to find her, keep your D-Gazer connected to my apra so I can watch the duel and talk to you," I said and Cathy nodded before I left where we were attending the duel of Yuma.

By Cathy's D-Gazer, I saw that Yuma draw a card and summoned the Gagaga Magician and then special summoned Shadow Lizard for its effect. Soon after he did an Excced Shoakan and brought Hope to the field

"Looks like he brought in his main number, Hope has the ability to block attacks, right Kotori?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, neton as he is now, can protect himself from two attacks, his element can only be destroyed by another is also a good defensive barrier, ams is also a good attacker, but can still be affected by effects, by I borrowed that monster from you. "I said

Yuma used Hope to attack Puman.

"Big mistake, he forgot about the set card again." I said and Cathy gave a Nya agreeing with me

Robin activated the trap card Wings of Unity, denied the attack and special summoned the Phoenix Beast Galeruda and activated its effect, draw a card.

Yuma put a card face down and ended the turn

"Yuma is in a difficult situation, but I think the set cards can make a difference." I said and walked in where Fuya's mother was

"I hope so, I want to be the people who beat him," Cathy said.

As soon as I saw her, I went to her. "Hi, are you Fuya's mother?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

"You need to come with me." I said and started dragging her

She stopped me. "Why do I have to go with you?" She asked.

"You'll find out when you get there, but please come with me." I asked and after two minutes she agreed

We both ran and arrived the moment we saw Robin special summon the Ironhammer the Iron Giant

"Yuma, I brought it as you asked," I shouted at him.

"Fuya, what's going on?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Fuya asked her.

"What are you saying, Fuya, I'm your mother."

"My mother? How ridiculous. My mother is right here." He said pointing to the Galaxy Queen

"I'm not that Fuya you both talk about, my name is Robin," he said.

"Fuya's mother, the culprit for the incidents is really the Fuya ... no, it's Robin". Yuma said

But this is ... crazy." She said, startled.

"To achieve his mother's specs, he worked very hard with all his strength. But to do that, he ..." I decided to interrupt Yuma

"It fell into the depths of madness." I said

"But this ... Fuya!" She said very worried about him

"Fuya, please listen to me!" She said worriedly.

"Stop it." Yuma shouted, "Be still and watch this duel. Your mother's image is in Fuya's heart."

I smile. "I agree with him. Fuya is too deep in the madness for simple words to bring him back, but from that duel, it will be possible to bring him back" I said and turned to Yuma. "I can agree with you we'll talk later about yelling at girls. "I said with an evil grin on my face and Yuma swallowed for fear of me

Robin activates the effect of the Galaxy Queen again, making the monsters indestructible and allowing piercing damage. Soon after he attacked Hope and activated the effect of Galeruda, increasing his attack by 300.

Yuma activated the Hope effect and denied the battle, but Robin attacked Hope again with Star Robin, but Hope's effect is activated again, denying the attack. Then Robin activated the Ironhammer effect, allowing Puman to attack directly.

 **Yuma =** 800

 **Robin =** 4000

"Yuma's battle skills are questionable," Cathy said from my D-gazer, and I nodded to her to see that I agreed.

I decided to stay further away from Yuma so I could talk to Cathy, but I could not go up where she was.

Astral started to blink and Yuam activated the trap card Regretful Complaint, taking control of the Ironhammer.

Robin put a card face down and finished the turn.

Yuma complained with Astral, but draw a card anyway.

He activated the magic card Attack Regulation and denied Robin's ability to attack. He then spoke to Astral, but put the last two cards of his hand on the field and ended the turn

Robin draw a card and Ironhammer returned to his side of the field.

Fuya's mother tried to catch his attention, but he reaffirmed Robin and activated the trap card Chande Jet Iron and sacrificed his four monsters to summon D / D Jet Iron and by the effect of the trap, he gains attack equal to the sum of the attack of all the monsters he sacrificed and soon the Jet Iron got 12000 of attack.

Yuma grabbed her rice cake. "Yuma, this is not the time to eat, focus on the duel." I shouted at him.

"This is my snack of duel" He said

"Does he need to eat to duel?" Cathy asked in surprise.

"Apparently yes, although this is weird."

Yuma activated the trap card Burning Fightning Spirit and doubled Hope's attack, but the magic card that protected the Yuma is no longer activated.

"What can he do now, Koto-chan? This monster has a lot of attack power." Cathy asked me worried.

"Yuma still has two other set cards." I said and Yuma activated the trap card Secret Cyclone that destroyed the magic card Cursed Seal of Dead Max

Robin was annoyed by this and attacked Yuma with the Jet Iron, but Yuma activated the D / D Murder Method-Vector Change trap card and switched Jet Iron to defense mode and changed the Galaxy Queen to attack mode.

Robin was left with no alternative and put a card face down and ended the turn

Yuma draw 1 card and had Hoep attack the Galaxy Queen, but Robin activated the trap Robin is Forever. She brought the Sta Robin back but he had 0 attack and so the result was the same.

"It seems that if Yuma and Astral work together, they are strong, but seeing this, we fear a strategy that can beat them," Cathy said confidently.

"That's what you're talking about, girl." I said smiling and approached when Astral was questioning the function of the trap

"It was not nonsense," Yuma said, but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"In the point of view of the duel, it was a nonsensical action." I said to Yuma and then turned to Astral. "But from a symbolic point of view, it was not. He was protecting the incarnation of his mother." I said and Astral nodded before recovering the Galaxy Queen

Fuya's mother comes to him and, upon touching his face, he awakens and the two begin to reconcile and I smile happily.

After that Yuma and I were coming back across the bridge, but the Shadow Lich started telepathic communication with me.

"Kotori, the Mannequin cat is calling you". He said and her voice came into my head.

"Kotori-chan, Cathy found 5 users of Numbers and we're waiting for you to attack. We're close to the bridge, from the side you left." She said

"No problem, I'm already going." I thought and turned to Yuma.

"I have to go, I forgot that a friend of mine is on this side of the bridge. Bye." I said and walked back over the bridge.

On the way back I see Ryuga looking at Yuma with his motorcycle and then he moves towards me.

"What was Kotori?" He asked.

"A friend of mine found Numbers users on that side of the bridge and I'm going to retrieve them."

Ryouga is quiet for 1 minute before he says, "Get on the bike, I'll drive you there."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you," I said and got on the bike, giving a light kiss on his cheek in thanks.

The kiss made him flushed, but he took us up an alley where we see Cathy hiding behind some boxes

"I'm here Cathy". I said coming down from the bike and going to her.

She looked at me and was surprised to see Ryoga behind me.

"Did you bring Ryoga with you?" She asked.

"No, he found me on the bridge and he brought me here." I said

"Nice to meet you, I was going to introduce myself but you already know my name and I discovered your then where are the users of Numbers". He asked when he got off the bike

"There." She pointed to 5 shirtless faces and on their backs there were 5 cobwebs where the numbers 35,37,70,77 and 84 glowed

"It looks like we might have a challenge, Cathy." I said and put my duel disk in my arm, while Cathy had her on the arm.

"I agree, Nya." She said and we both left the boxes.

"Yoi you 5, we both challenge you for a duel". I said but Ryoga appears next to us

"No, we 3 challenged you". He said and put his duel disk in his arm.

I looked at Ryoga with surprise and he looked at me. "They're in more numbers, so I'm going to balance things a little. Besides that you're friends with my sister." She said as she looked at the 5 guys.

"I may not have made my 1-on-1 duel against you, but we'll finally form a duel tag." I said and looked at Cathy. "And I'm going to duel next to my friend, too."

The 5 users and 3 of us were staring at each other until they finished loading the duel disk and then we all screamed at the same time

"DUEL!"

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N:** And that was chapter 5, the next we will have the duel OC that I promised and the duel of Yuma x Cathy, then and prepare for them

The numbers that are in two lists are bought between them and can be used by the 2, the others can not.

Numbers in possession of Kotori = **23,0,17,34,48,29,**

Numbers in possession of Yuma = **39,17,83**

Numbers and possession of Cathy = **29**

Numbers in possession of Ryoga = **None**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	6. Chapter 6-The Girl vs the Spiders

**Author Notes(Kattobing Ore)**

Hello and welcome to my sixth chapter of The Lady of Numbers.

Today we will have the duel OC that began in the other chapter and the duel between cathy and Yuma

So let's start

Enjoy!

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"I may not have made my 1-on-1 duel against you, but we'll finally form a duel tag." I said and looked at Cathy. "And I'm going to duel next to my friend, too."

The 5 users and 3 of us were staring at each other until they finished loading the duel disk and then we all screamed at the same time

"DUEL!"

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori=** 4000

 **Cathy=** 4000

 **Ryoga=** 4000

"I'll start. It's my turn, Draw." I said (6 cards on hand)

"I put a monster face down and put a card face down and end the turn."

"Now it's my turn, little girl. It's my turn, Draw!" The Grunt 1 screams

"I summon my **Chainsaw Insect (Nv4 2400/0)** and put 1 card face down and I finish my turn".

"Now it's my turn, Draw !, Nyaa." Cathy said (6 cards on hand)

"First I summon my Stray Cat Girl. See my **Stray Cat Girl (Nv4 600/1500)** and I finish my turn. "

"My turn. It's my turn, Draw!" The Grunt 2 says

"I special summon my **Roaring Express Train - Rocket Arrow (Nv10 5000/0)** and then I summon my **Midnight-Express Knight - Night Express Knight (Nv10 3000/3000)** , but your self does so your attack becomes I use my Night Express Knight and Rocket Arrow from nv10 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the Shoakan,come **Number 35-Ravenous Tarantula(Nv10 0/0)(2 OU)**

"They're going to use the 4 spiders, so be careful, they're high-level monsters that can cause problems," I said warning my friends.

Ryoga nods. "Now it's my turn, Draw! '. (6 cards on hand)

"I summon my **Big Jaws (Nv3 1800/300)** and then activate the effect of my Shark Sucker, if a fish is summon or special summon, I can special summon it from my hand, come **Shark Sucker (Nv3 200/1000)** and then ... "The owner of Number 35 interrupts.

"You take 600 damage by the effect of my Ravenous Tarantula and this will happen whenever any of you 3 special summon monsters" .He says and Ryoga takes damage

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori=** 4000

 **Cathy=** 4000

 **Ryoga=** 3400

"Even so, I use my Big Jaws and my Shark Sucker from Nv3 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 2. Evil spear from the dark abyss, guide the dark lancer out of the darkness and pierce the heart of all that is evil. Exceed Shoakan. Come **Black Ray Lancer(Rk3 2100/600)(2OU)** and end my turn".

"Now you get another 600 damage."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori=** 4000

 **Cathy=** 4000

 **Ryoga=** 2800

Grunt 3 looks at his hand. "That will be very easy. It's my turn, Draw!"

"I activate the magic card XYZ Duplication, this card allows me to copy a XYZ monster in the field with its effects denied and with its overlay units. I copy the Number 35 and now I use the Number 35 Copy for an overlay and made an overlay network with Shoakan, come **Number 84-Pain Gainer (Nv11 0/0) (3 OU)** ".

"The Number 84 defense becomes equal to the Rk of all XYZ allies x 200. **Number 84-Pain Gainer (Nv11 0/4200) (3 OU)**. I put a card face down and end my turn."

'Why could not he have used the effect of Pain Gainer, he could have destroyed the Black Ray Lancer easily'.I thought

"It's my turn, Draw!" Grunt 4 says smiling.

"I also activate the magic card XYZ Duplication, I copy the Number 84 and now I use the Number 84 Copy for an overlay and made an overlay network with Shoakan, come **Number 77-The Seven Sins(Nv12 4000/3000)(4 OU)**

"At that time the Number 35 effect activates and it gains ATK and Def equals the difference between my Lp and that of the **Nember 35-Ravenous Tarantula (Nv10 1200/1200) (2 OU).** " Grunt 2 said

"Pain Gainer's defense also **Nember 84-Pain Gainer (Nv11 0/6600) (3 OU)**." Grunt 3 said smiling

Grunt 5 looks at Ryoga with disdain. "They call you Shark, but they do not know the real shark around here. It's my turn, Draw!"

"I set 1 card face down and finish my turn".

"Finally it's my turn again, Draw! (5 cards on hand)

"I activate the Magic card Regroup, it allows me to ban 1 monster from the field for my next turn. I ban my monster face down."

"Which is the way to banish your monster, that does not make sense. In addition you get 600 damage for activating a magic card."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori=** 3400

 **Cathy=** 4000

 **Ryoga=** 2800

"If I do not control monsters, I can special summon my **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler(Nv1 100/100)** and if she is special summon, I can special Summon another Lyrical Luscinia from my hand, come **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow(Nv1 0 / 100)** and now I activate the effect of Cobalt Sparrow, if she was special summon, I can add one Nv 1 winged beast from the deck to the hand. "I said as I pulled the deck

"Now I activate the effect of Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow I added to my hand, if I control 1 winged beast, I can special summon it along with another winged beast Nv1 from my hand, come **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow(Nv1 100 / 0)** and also my other Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow and now I activate the effect of my second Cobalt Sparrow, adding another winged beast Nv 1 from the deck to the hand and now I normal summon my second Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler".

"You're crazy, you got 600 damage for every special summon, do you intend to self-destruct in that duel?"

"That will not happen, because I activate the magic card Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike, it negate the effect of all the monsters of the opponent"

"Now I'm going to win. I use my 2 Turquoise Warbler, my 2 Cobalt Sparrow and my Sapphire Swallow of Nv1 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 5. Upward wind current, climb up to touch the crimson moon glow and originate the final huntress of the sky. Exceed Shoakan, come **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale(Rk1 0/0)(5OU)** ".

"Now her effect is activated. She gains 200 attack for each overlay unit she possesses. Luscinia Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale(Rk1 1000/0)(5OU), now battle. Assembly Nightingale can attack directly by the number of overlay units that she has".

"I attack the user of Ravenous Tarantula directly 4 times and the user of Pain Gainer 1 time".

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 3000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 4000

 **Ryoga =** 2800

"She is dangerous". Grunt 1 says

"Very well Kotori, you defeated what prevented special summons and did damage in another" .Cathy said happily

"Right then, I'll finish my turn." I said and nodded to Cathy.

"So now it's my turn, Draw !, I summon my **Flying Kamakiri # 1(Nv4 1400/900)** and now I use my Chainsaw Insect and my Flying Kamakiri # 1 from Nv4 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the Shoakan, come **Numbers 70 -Deadly Sin (Rk4 2400/1200)** and now I activate its effect by removing 1 unit overlay, I can banish an opponent monster until its next Standby Phase, I ban the Assembly Nightingale and ... ".

"Impossible, Assembly Nightingale can not be effective if Cobalt Sparrow has been used as XYZ material"

"Damn, then I ban the Stray Cat Girl instead. Now Number 70, attack the Assembly Nightingale."

"I activate the effect of Assembly Nightingale, if it is attacked, I can remove an overlay unit, deny the destruction of any Lyrical Luscinia on the field, and I do not receive battle damage for the rest of the turn, but because I have removed an overlay unit of my Nightingale Assembly, your attack decreases. "I said and her attack subsided. Luscinia Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (Rk1 800/0) (4OU)

"Because you do not die soon enough." Grunt 1 said, and Cathy growled.

"Do not talk to my friend like that. It's my turn, Draw!" (5 cards in hand)

"I activate the effect of Gameciel, The Sea Turtle Kaiju. He may be special summon in the opponent's field tributing 1 opponent's monster. I tribute the Number 77, now go Gamaciel." She said and a giant kaiju appeared in place of the Number 77. **Gamaciel,the Sea Turtle Kaiju (Nv8 2200/3000)**

"You trubute my Number 77, is that even possible?" Grunt 4 asked confused.

"Yes Nyaa, now I activate my magic card, Owner's Seal, it allows me to regain control of a monster that was mine and is in the opponent's field. Back to me Gamaciel."

"Now I activate the Double Summon magic card, it allows me to do two summons this turn, come my 2 **Catnipped Kitty(Nv2 0/500)**."

"Now I use my 2 Catnipped Kitty of Nv2 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 2. Queen of the cats that commands feral legions, take on human appearance and guide the beasts towards supremacy. Exceed Shoakan, come **Number 29- Mannequin Cat (Rk2 2000/900)(2OU)** ".

"Now you get 600 damage from the Pain Gainer effect"

Grunt 1 Lp = **4000**

Grunt 2 Lp = 0

Grunt 3 Lp = **1000**

Grunt 4 Lp = **4000**

Grunt 5 Lp = **4000**

Kotori = **3400**

Cathy = **3400**

Ryoga = **2800**

"No problem,Mannequin Cat, attack on Pain Gainer."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 1000

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2800

"Now Gamaciel, attack the user of Pain Gainer directly and defeat him."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2800

"Now I'm finish my turn."

"Now it's my turn, Draw!" Grunt 4 said.

"Since my friends fell, I take their place. You're going to pay me, cat girl. I summon my **Ground Spider (Nv4 0/1500)** and then I ban my Number 77 to special summon my **Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior (Nv4 1900/400)** and now I use those two monsters for an overlay and made an overlay network with Shoakan, come **Traptrix Rafflesia (Rk4 300/2500) (2OU)** and finish my turn ". He said smiling

"Now it's my turn, Draw!" Ryoga said (5 cards on hand)

"Now it's my turn to cause a great deal of damage. I activate the Black Ray Lancer effect by removing 1 unit overlay, I deny the effects of 1 monster until the End Phase. I negate the effects of Traptrix Rafflesia and now I summon my **Sharktopus(Nv3 1600/800)** and then I activate the effect of my second Shark Sucker, special summon him and then I use the Sharktopus and Shark Sucker of Nv3 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 2. Vicious dragon of the deep abyss,emerge on the surface of the ocean and corrupt it to follow your will. Exceed Shoakan, come **Number 17-Leviathan Dragon(Rk3 2000/0)(2OU)**."

"Now I activate the effect of Levianthan Dragon,removing an overlay unit, his attack increases by 500 points. Number 17-Leviathan Dragon (Rk3 2500/0) (1OU). Battle,Leviathan Dragon, attack the Deadly Sin" .

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 3900

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 4000

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2800

"Now, Black Ray Lancer, attack on Traptrix Lance."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 3900

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 2200

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2800

"I put a card face down and finish my turn."

"Since when does Ryoga have the Number 17?" Cathy asked looking at me.

"Ryouga is the user of water monsters, so I decided to let him also have access to Number 17." I said and Cathy nodded

"Now it's my turn, Draw!".Grunt 5 said

"I do a flip summon on my **Hammer Shark (Nv4 1700/1500)** and then I summon my **Deep Sweeper (Nv4 1600/1300)**. Now I use my Hammer Shark and Deep Sweeper from Nv4 for an overlay and made an overlay network with the 2. Exceed Shoakan, come **Number 37 Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (Rk4 2600/2100) (2OU)** ".

"Now Spider Shark, attack the Leviathan Dragon. And now I activate the effect of Spider Shark. If any monster declares an attack, I can remove an overlay unit and slow down the attack of all of the opponent's monsters by 1000.  
Number 17 Leviathan Dragon (Rk3 1500/0) (1OU) ".

"It can be destroyed, but I'll take less damage. I activate the Leviathan Dragon effect by removing an overlay unit, its attack increases by 17 Leviathan Dragon (Rk3 2000/0).

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 3900

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 2200

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2200

"Now I put 1 card face down and finish my turn".

'I'll finally be able to play and I'll almost end this duel.'

"It's my turn, Draw!" I said smiling as I saw the card (1 card in my hand)

"At that moment, my banished monster returns to the field and I flip summon her, come Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler."

"Battle, I perform my 4 attacks from the Assembly Nightingale against the Number 77 user and attack the Number 70 user with my Turquoise Warbler."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 3800

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2200

"Now I use the magic card Polymerization and fusion my Assembly Nightingale with my Turquoise Warbler. Final Huntress of the sky, join in the ominous midnight wind in a whirlpool created by moonlight and hunt over the starry night. Fusion Shoakan,come **Lyrical Luscinia-Independent Nightingale(Nv1 1000/0)**

"Now I activate the effect of the Independent Nightingale. Your Nv increases equal to the number of materials used in your summon fusion. 6 materials were used, so your Nv becomes 7. It also gains attack equal to the sum of your Nv x 500. Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale (Nv7 4500/0).

"4500 attack, that's too big". Grunt 1 said

"Now I will continue the battle, Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale, attack the user of the Number 70 directly."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 4000

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2200

"And now I activate the final effect of Independent Nightingale, it can inflict damage to an opponent equal to your Nv x 500, that is, you get 3500 damage," I said with a grin.

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 500

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 2200

"I finish my turn". I said and I had to hold myself so I did not do the dance of victory

"That was very good, but it was not good enough, it's my turn, Draw!" Grunt 5 said

"Spider Shark, attack the Black Ray Lancer and I activated the effect of the spider shark,reducing its attack by 1000.

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 500

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 700

"I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn, Draw!" Cathy said (1 card in hand)

"I will end this with Nyaa. I activate my magic card Cat World, it increases the attack of all the monsters Cat and Neko by their original attacks, so the attack of my Cat Mannequin increases to 4000.

"Battle, Mannequin cat, attack the Spider Shark and end this duel."

 **Grunt 1 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 2 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 3 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 4 Lp =** 0

 **Grunt 5 Lp =** 0

 **Kotori =** 3400

 **Cathy =** 3400

 **Ryoga =** 700

All the Grunts were lying on the floor, and Cathy started to leap for joy.

"We beat Nyaa."

"Yes Nyaa." I said imitating cathy and Ryoga stared at me with a raised eyebrow, but I shrugged and hugged Cathy

As soon as I finished hugging her, I reached out for the idiots and the 5 numbers came flying at me.

As soon as I grabbed them, they spoke in my mind. "We're sorry for attacking you Kotori-san, we did not ..." He was going to keep talking, ams I interrupted him.

'I know, do not 's good to have you again'.I said it in my mind

Soon the spirits of the numbers appeared and I turned to my best friends.

"Ryoga, since you specialize in water monsters, I want you to keep the Number 37." I said throwing the card at him

As soon as Ryoga grabbed the card, he opened his eyes in surprise at the look on me.

"The monsters are all around you, like this ...?" He was going to ask, but I held up my hand

"The monsters have a spirit and only a few chosen people can see them, but since you already have numbers in their possession, you can also see them, just like Cathy." I said pointing where Cathy was talking to Number 29

"Nice to meet you officially Ryoga." Black Ray Lancer told him and all the Ryoga monsters appeared beside him.

"That's ..." He said but was speechless at the end and bowed to his monsters

"Looks like we'll talk more from now on." He said and then turned to the two of us.

"I'll give you a ride to Kotori's house, you can come along too Cathy." He said and headed toward his bike.

"Yes, you can sleep in my house today." I said and ran after him.

Cathy was happy and ran after me.

As soon as we got home, Ryoga said good-bye and we both went into the house.

"I came back mother and I brought a friend to sleep here today." I said and while taking off my shoes, my mother appeared in the hallway

"No problem, daughter." She said coming to us and giving me a hug.

"What's your name?" My mother asked.

"Cathy, nice to meet you, Kotori's mother."

"You do not need ceremonies, you can call me Midori," she said as she hugged Cathy.

My mother offered cookies and then we went up to my room. As soon as Cathy entered it, she started to look at everything

"Your room is very cute Kotori, Nyaa."

"Thank you Cathy." I said as I changed into my pajamas and threw one to Cathy

"Do you have kitty-themed pajamas?" Cathy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites, he's very comfortable," I said as Cathy donned her pajamas.

Cathy looked at herself in a "Lyrical Luscinia pajamas?"

"I did it myself," I said proudly.

"It was very beautiful and detailed, you have the talent for it." She said and I blushed.

"Well, now that we've recovered the numbers, it's time to plan your duel against Yuma."

"Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"It's not that difficult, Yuma may be a nice guy, but his dueling skills are questionable. Besides that with the additions on his deck, he's a lot stronger, though he was not weak before."

"So you think I can beat him?"

"Yes, you can. It's only you save Gamaciel to when he summon the Number 39, after all, even if he has access to other numbers, he always calls the 39."

"Is 39 weak?"

"No, but it's a defensive number. He has some moves that allow him to become offensive, but he needs cards for that, and if Yuma does not draw them, he'll only be able to defend himself."

"But an attack of 2500 is not bad," Cathy said.

"True, but it only has 1 effect and it's a defensive effect, not bad, but I do not think it's a monster for special summon right in the beginning. Unless you have a rank-up magic in hand."

"Rank-up?".

"Rank-up magic is a card that allows you to increase the Rk of an XYZ monster and remake your Exceed Summon. I once used it only, but it allows you to call up higher Rks XYZ monsters with monsters with lower Rks or evolve your XYZ monster to a superior form ".

"So Hope has an evolved shape?"

"He has a few, but what I think is stronger is Hope Ray V because he has a high attack and its effect burns the opponent's LPs, in addition, if it is destroyed, you can return an XYZ from the Graveyard to the Extra DecK."

"Yuma has ..." Cathy was about to ask but I shook my head before she finished the question.

"Only I have rank-up cards and I would not give it to Yuma, he's not ready for that power yet."

"Can I see one of these Rank-up?"

"Of course." I said, got up and took one of them for Cathy to see.

"Rank-Up Magic Chaos Force." Cathy read it and handed me the card and I put it back on my deck

"I think we'd better go to bed, tomorrow you'll make your confession and we have to prepare some things before." I said and went to bed and Cathy, too.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my sixth chapter.

I had promised the duel between Cathy and Yuma in this chapter, but I did not imagine tha deulo would be so great, so I decided to stop the next chapter, we will have the duel between Cathy and Yuma and the duel of Yuma against Ryoga to compensate

Now we are going to update the numbers:

N **umbers in possession of Kotori = 23,0,17,34,48,29,35,70,77,84,**

 **Numbers in possession of Yuma = 39,17,83,**

 **Numbers and possession of Cathy = 29,70,**

 **Numbers in possession of Ryoga = 17,27,**

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	7. Chapter 7-The two defeats

**Author Notes(Kattobing Ore)**

Hello and welcome to my seventh chapter of The Lady of Numbers.

This time we will have the duel between Yuma and Cathy, in addition to the duel between Yuma and Ryoga

Get ready for a nostalgic chant summon in this chapter

So let's start

Enjoy!

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Rank-Up Magic Chaos Force." Cathy read it and handed me the card and I put it back on my deck

"I think we'd better go to bed, tomorrow you'll make your confession and we have to prepare some things before." I said and went to bed and Cathy too.

As soon as we woke up, Cathy and I decided to go to school together and prepare the duel against Yuma

"So if I summon my mannequin cat, can I bring this monster into the field?" She asked as she held the card I lent her

"Yes, you will, besides, I've already planned everything, what we're going to have to do is simulate a kidnapping and Yuma will come to your house." I said and we walked to school while we discussed our plan

As soon as we arrived, Cathy went to the bathroom while Tetsuo came toward me

"Good morning Tetsuo, you look worried, what happened?" I asked.

"Yuma has never been able to defeat me before, but if you look at his history now, you will see several consecutive victories."

"Yeah, so what?"

"His Kattobing matched him the most when he lost."

"That's a bad thing to say, Tetsuo." I said, inflating my cheeks, elogo Yuma appeared dressed like a rock star and everyone started laughing.

"Yuma, I've ridiculous outfits before, but this beats anyone but the bee. The one from yesterday was nice but ..." I said and gave a small smile

'The plan is working perfectly as it worked in the Canon'.I thought while my smile increased

You can not understand anything about fashion, Yuma"

"What do you mean, I understand more than you?" He said and all the girls in the class, including Cathy, covered their mouths with their hands in surprise.

"This Saturday, I'm going to teach you about fashion, meet the mall at 3 in the afternoon for a shopping session." I said and walked away in the direction where Cathy was and waved to her smiling and she returned the nod

On Saturday, Cathy and I were hanging out at her mansion while I waited for Cathy's cats to bring Yuma to the mansion. I was with the pink fur cat on her lap and her two brothers on either side of my chair while Cathy had some cats lying down around her and on the bedroom floor

"What do you think of keeping those 3 for you Kotori?" Cathy asked as she licked her lips.

"I keep them?" I asked looking at the 3 cats

"Yes, they like you and you also like cats, so I know they'll be in good hands. Accept them as my gift for helping me with Yuma."

"Thank you." I said and patted the female cat on my lap and then looked at Cathy

"Do they have names?"

"No. I always name my cats, but those 3 were born shortly and I did not have time to name them, so you're going to give names to all three." She said and we soon heard Cathy's main doors slam into the wall and Yuma shout my name

"Looks like it's time, I'll be watching from the third floor, good luck Cathy." I said and hugged her before grabbing the 3 kittens and going to my prime position

As soon as I took my stand, Cathy met Yuma on the steps of her mansion

"I'm glad you came so fast," she said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuma asked.

"My name is Cathy, but you can call me Cat-chan." She said

Astral recognized Cathy but Yuma did not

'Sometimes Yuma can be kind of stupid'.

"Where is Kotori and why did you kidnap her?" He asked angrily.

"She's closer than you think, my reason is pretty simple, though I'll just explain it if you beat me in a duel," Cathy said.

Yuma wondered if this was interference from Numbers and although he was wrong, Cathy still has a number

As Yuma and Cathy positioned themselves, I looked at my new pet cats and smiled. "As soon as this duel is over, I'll give you names, so please wait"

DUEL! .The two screamed.

 **Cathy Lp = 4000**

 **Yuma Lp = 4000**

I'll keep the first turn. It's my !" Cathy said (6 cards in hand)

"I activate my Inviting Cat magic card. Its effect allows me to add a Neko or Cat monster from my deck to my hand and then I activate a continuous magic card, Cat Meeting." Cathy said and Yuma was surprised.

"Now I summon my **Stray Cat (Nv1 100/300)** and the effect of Cat Meeting is activated, if a Neko or Cat monster is summon, I can special summon a Nv3 or smaller Neko or Cat monster from my hand. Come my second Stray Cat ". Soon she had two Stray Cat in the field exactly as happened in the Canon

'Everything is running according to Kotori's plan, now I just need two more cards that are on my deck and my victory is guaranteed.'

Yuma began to snub the Stray Cat because of their low attack, which made me angry, but I put it aside, because his arrogance will make him be defeated

"I set one card face down and I finish my turn"

Now it's my !" Yuma shouted and summoned the Achacha Archer causing 500 damage to Summon.

 **Cathy Lp = 3500**

 **Yuma Lp = 4000**

He tried to attack one of the Stray Cat, but its effects blocked his attack

'This is Cathy's Cat Lock, the first step of her ruin'.I thought smiling

Yuma activated the Magic Flip Flop card and changed the battle position of one of the Stray Cat and destroyed the other

 **Cathy Lp = 2400**

 **Yuma Lp = 4000**

"I do not like to have my kittens destroyed, but this allows me to activate my Monstrous Cat Transformation magic card, which allows me to special summon 1 **Monster Cat (Nv1 0/0)** from my deck, hand or graveyard, and when he is summon, I can destroy all Nv4 or smaller monsters in your field and it inflicts 800 damage per destroyed monster. "

 **Cathy Lp = 2400**

 **Yuma Lp = 3200**

"Now I activate the other effect of the Monster Cat, I can add a Stray Cat from the deck or graveyard to my hand." She said and added the deck to the hand

Yuma set a card face down and ended the turn

"It's my !" Cathy said smiling (2 cards in hand)

'I just need one more card to end this duel.'

"Let's warm things up. I re-activate the Monster Cat effect and add a Stray Cat from the graveyard to my hand."

"I summon my Stray Cat and the Cat Meeting effect is activated again by allowing me to special summon my other Stray Cat. Now I use my Monster Cat and 1 of my Stray Cat from Nv1 is an overlay and I make an overlay network with the two. Seductive catlady that walks through the darkness of the night, sharpen your claws and slice your enemies. Exceed now **Twin Tail Cat Lady (Rk1 1000/1000)(2OU)** ".

"Now I activate my magic card in the field, Beast Soul, it allows me to double the Nvs of all Beast monsters in my field. I use my two Stray Cat from Nv2 for an overlay and perform an overlay network with of the cats that commands feral legions, takes on a human appearance and guides the beasts towards now **Number 29 Mannequin Cat (Rk2 2000/900)(2OU)**.

'Perfect, now Yuma just needs to summon his Number and he'll lose it.I and Cathy think at the same time

"Now I activate the Twin Tail Cat Lady effect by removing an overlay unit, its attack increases by 800 points.

"Now Cat lady, attack Yuma directly."

 **Cathy Lp = 2400**

 **Yuma Lp = 1400**

"Now I'm going to finish this,Mannequin Cat direct attack."

"That will not happen. If I get a direct attack, I can activate my Fairy Offspring trap card. She allows me to special summon 1 monster with fairy in the name of my deck on def." Yuma said and special summon Fairy Joe

"No problem,then destroy Joe, Mannequin Cat."

"I set a card face down and finish my turn". Cathy said.

Yuma began praising Cathy, but interrupted her confession

"It's my !" Yuma said.

Astral told Yuma that Cathy was not being controlled by the number and that left Yuma confused

"How come you're not being controlled by the number?"

"She would not control me, besides the number 29 was a gift from a dear friend for me," Cathy said as she smiled in my direction.

Yuma did not look in the direction she was looking and decided to continue the duel. He special summon Fallen Cone and Glowing Pinecone and then used the magic card Monster Reincarnation to bring back the Fairy Joe and then brought the Baby Tragon, which left me very confused since I had the Baby Tragon, and then he brought the Gagaga Magician and attacked Cathy directly after activating the effect of Gagaga Magician

 **Cathy = 900**

 **Yuma = 1400**

I decided to look in my extra deck and did not find the Baby Tragon and looking at the field, I saw that the Baby Tragon was quite confused and I was furious

'As soon as Cathy confesses to him, I'm going to kill him for taking my precious friends'. I thought while controlling my fury

Yuma activated the magic card Giant Shadow of Egotism, increasing the Baby Tragon attack and decreasing that of the Twin Tail Cat Lady back to the original.

Cathy was trying to confess to him while Yuma was attacking as MY Baby Tragon and I decided to help Cathy before she lost and screamed

"Cathy, activate the trap card now!" I shouted revealing my position and Cathy shook her head to clear her of love, for now.

"I activate the trap card, Tuning Beast, it allows me to deny your attack and draw a card from my deck. If it's a monster, it turns into a tuner monster, but if it's a spell or a trap, I get double of damage I would get from her attack. I Draw! 'She said and smiled.

"I draw the Nekogal 2". She said though Yuma was looking at me confused

"What are you doing there, Kotori?"

"Thinking of ways to kill you and helping a friend, now end the turn so you can lose." I said emanating a sinister aura and Yuma ended the turn of fear

"It's my final turn, Draw!" Cathy said (1 card in hand)

"I activate the other effect of my Tuning Beast, banishing it from the graveyard and paying for my life points, I can special summon the monster that has been turned into a tuning. Come **Nekogal 2 (Nv6 1900/2000)**."

 **Cathy = 450**

 **Yuma = 1400**

Now I activate the other effect of Beast Soul on my graveyard, banishing it, I can use monsters from my graveyard to make invocations. Now I use my Stray Cat from Nv1 and Monster Cat from Nv1 with my tuner monster Nekogal 2 from Nv6 for wishes will become a new shining star,become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon. Take flight **Stardust Dragon(Nv8 2500/2000)** ".

"Let's end this in one blow, Stardust Dragon attack the Baby Tragon, resound Shooting Sonic."

 **Cathy = 450**

 **Yuma = 0**

Cathy started jumping with joy as I descended the stairs quickly and gave her a hug.

"You got Cathy, now all you need to do is talk to him." I said and looked toward Yuma.

"What's going on here and why are you hugging the person who kidnapped you?" He asked confused and I could see that even Astral was confused

I grabbed one of my 3 cats. "She did not kidnap me, I was helping her. Cathy and I are friends". I said smiling as Cathy blushed with happiness.

"I lost in a duel of numbers, so I lose my numbers?" He asked and Cathy shook her head.

"You can keep them, I did not face you to take them from you."

"So why did you want to face me?" Yuma asked, and Cathy blushed and began to stutter.

"It looks like I'm going to have to help with that, too." I said smiling and grabbed the back of Cathy and Yuma's heads.

"Help me how? I ..." I interrupted Yuma's speech by shoving his head against Cathy's who had already understood and prepared for the kiss. Cathy was enjoying the kiss while Yuma looked surprised.

As soon as the kiss ended, Yuma fell to the floor in shock and Cathy began to giggle with happiness before crouched in front of Yuma and smile.

"I watch you at a time and I have to say I like you, you want to date me?." Cathy blushed as Yuma stared at her

"I do not know what to say ..." Yuma said and I sighed.

"Say yes". I said

"Can I have some time to think?" Yuma asked and Cathy nodded.

Astral looked at me, "Do you have other numbers that I do not know?" He asked and I scratched my head

"Some." I said and gave the numbers to him to pick up the memories before he returned the numbers to me and I returned the 29 to Cathy

"Any interesting Astral memory?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll tell you later." He said and I nodded.

Soon after Yuma and Astral went away and I looked at Cathy.

"I guess I have to go now, but first I'll decide the name of the kittens."

I said and took the female cat with white fur and yellow eyes in my lap "Your name is going to be ... Weiss." I put Weiss on the floor and took the male cat with black fur and red eyes. "Your name is going to be Itachi. "I said and took the female cat with pink fur and cyan eyes." And finally, your name will be Yuzu".

"They are very pretty names Kotori-chan."

"Thank you Cathy-chan."

I got my new cats and went home.

The next day I went to school and saw a commotion around Yuma and ecidi check on what it was. As soon as I got close, I heard that Ryoga was walking with bad people

"What do you mean, with Ruoga walking around with bad people?" I asked and Yuma came too close to my face

"Kotori, do you know where Shark might be?" He asked me with a purple eye from the punch I gave him yesterday for getting the Baby Tragon from my deck

"I keep in touch with him from time to time, but he does not tell me about all the places he goes, after all I'm not his mother. Besides that, if you call him Shark again, I'll give you another purple eye "I told him to get away from me.

After school, Yuma went in an old arcade with Tetsuo while Cathy and I followed behind.

"Thank you for coming with Cathy," I said, smiling.

"No problem Kotori, friends are for that"

As soon as we entered Tetsuo was seized and when Yuma tried to save him, he was also seized

Ryoga appeared and freed them by sending the guys to release them and then looked at me and Cathy while the gang left the place

"I did not expect you to come here, Kotori." He said and looked at Cathy before looking away blushing a little

"This place is not for you." He said

"Not for you too Ryoga, you have more talent than this place can stand." I said smiling and Cathy nodded.

Yuma asked for a duel, but Ryoga denied claiming that he had given up dueling

"Do you give up dueling, Yuma becoming the world champion is easier than that," I said as Yuma fell to the ground comically while Ryoga looked like he would start laughing before taking a deep breath and walking out the door

"At least it looks like he still has a sense of humor intact." I said and went home to feed my cats

The next day, after school, I went straight to the harbor along with Cathy and Tetsuo

"Are you sure he's going to be here Kotori?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yes, I know him more than anyone except his sister. He likes to come to the harbor to relax when he needs to be alone with his thoughts. Soon he will appear."

As soon as I said it, I saw Ryoga coming running with Yuma right behind him, even though he was wet

Ryoga thought he had misjudged Yuma, but he was startled to look to the side and see him taking a breath and was even more frightened to look the other way and see me there

"How did you ...?" He was going to ask but I raised a hand

"We've been friends since childhood, I know where you like to go." I said and he sighed before starting to argue with Yuma about friendship until Yuma bet the Emperor's key in a duel

We climbed over the nearby bridge and Yuma started talking about not using Numbers against Ryoga and I sighed

Tetsuo looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you sigh Kotori?"

"Yuma does not understand the power of the Numbers and Ryoga has a monster that can teach Yuma". I said and Cathy made face of discovery

"You're telling that monster." She said and I nodded, leaving Tetsuo confused, but when he was going to ask me a question, I held up a hand

"You'll understand when Yuma is forced to use a Number." I said and Astral came up to my side

"I was also curious about what that little lesson you're talking about." He said and I nodded.

Soon the representative of the class came to watch the duel with us.

"Duel!" The two shouted.

Yuma draw 1 card and summon the Gogogo Golem, set one card face down and ended the turn

Ryoga draw one card and then summon the Killer Frilled Shark and then special summon the Shark Sucker for its effect and then used both of them to an overlay network, bringing the Aero Shark to the field and activating its effect, causing 1600 points of damage to the Yuma.

 **Ryoga = 4000**

 **Yuma = 2400**

Soon after, he activated the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed the Yuma trap and then attacked the Gogogo Golem

 **Ryoga = 4000**

 **Yuma = 2300**

Ryoga set One card and finished the turn

"Ryoga is with his full power today Nyaa." Cathy said and Ryoga blushed at that compliment from her. I saw him blushing and smiling

Yuma draw one card and summon the Gagaga Magician, but Ryoga started asking him to bring the Numbers into the field

Yuma activated the magic card Ressurection of the Dead and brought the Gogogo Golem back into the field and then used the two to bring Hope to the field leaving Ryoga excited

"He said he would not use Number ..." Tetsuo said in surprise.

"In sum, the Yuma duel still depends on the numbers." The class representative said

"Numbers are powerful monsters, but even they can be defeated. Even though Yuma has brought Hope to the field, with that monster that Ryoga has, he is at a disadvantage"

Yuma used Hope to attack the Aero Shark, but Ryoga activated the Killer Frilled Shark effect, denying Hope's attack and reducing his attack to 500. Soon after, he activated the trap card Fish Rain, summoning the Big Jaws.

Astral spoke about how he could have Summon the Dragon Revise, denying the effect of the Killer Frilled Shark.

Ryoga draw one card and then re-activated the Aero Shark effect, inflicting an additional 800 damage on Yuma

 **Ryoga = 4000**

 **Yuma = 1500**

Ryoga summoned the Skull Kraken and used Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to bring the Black Ray Lancer to the field

Astral said no monster could destroy Hope but I started laughing attracting everyone's attention there.

"You're wrong Astral, Hope can be destroyed in some situations, mainly because the effect of not being destroyed in battle except for monsters numbers is still an effect and if it is denied ..." I said and Astral opened the eyes of surprise when Ryoga activated the effect of the Black Ray Lancer and denied the effects of the Hope

"The effect of denying destruction can be denied?" Tetsuo asked and Cathy nodded.

Ryoga attacked Hope with the Black Ray Lancer, causing its destruction

 **Ryoga = 4000**

 **Yuma = 1400**

And to end the duel, he attacked directly with the Aero Shark.

 **Ryoga = 4000**

 **Yuma = 0**

"The numbers are not invincible, they're just annoying to defeat. Even though Yuma has brought Hope to the field, he's still lost." I said and Cathy made a sad face but nodded

Ryoga took the emperor's key but threw her to the ground and went to his bike and left after speaking a few words

"Ryouga's heart is bruised." I said and approached Cathy's ear and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to need your help to straighten Ryoga's heart back to what it was before." I asked and she nodded.

Soon after the duel ended, I went to my house to play with my cats and get ready for the duel tag with Ryoga.

The next day, I was watching Tetsuo and Yuma duel for the twentieth time along with Cathy

"Yuma already gave you an answer about the relationship?"

"No, but I asked him and he said he'll give me his answer tomorrow." Cathy said smiling happily as I smiled too.

Tetsuo pulled away and Yuma pointed at me.

"If Tetsuo got tired, I'll duel with you Kotori, I've never faced you in a duel before." He said but I shook my head

"Me and Cathy are not with our decks now and even if we had them it would not do any good. If you can not beat Tetsuo, you could not beat either of us." I said and headed toward my house ignoring Tetsuo leaving

On the way home, I felt the power of a number and saw a boy giving me a sinister smile before departing.

I crossed the street and followed the boy until we arrived in a park full of small children where I felt the power of another number emanating from a girl sitting on the slide. All the other children were looking at me and smiling

"Nee-san, did you come to teach us how to duel as Katsu said?" A girl came up to me looking at me with puppy eyes

"Ahhhh ... of course, who am I going to duel with?" I asked, although I probably already knew the answer

"Katsu and Marie, they're the only ones of us who have decks." She said and the two numbers users came up to me and activated their duel disks.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a duel class today and it will be free." I said and activated my duel disk

"Duel!" The three of us shouted at the same time.

 **Kotori = 4000**

 **Katsu = 4000**

 **Marie = 4000**

'I do not know their deck, so I guess I'd better be a bit cautious and go second.'

"Since you invited me here, I'm going to go second, then decide who of the two of you goes first." I said and the two boys looked at each other and then Maria started

"It's my !".Marie said

"I set a face down monster and finish my turn". She said smiling.

'That does not tell me much of anything about your deck, except that your monster must have a dull effect. "" It's my ! "(6 cards in hand)

"I'll take the offensive. If I do not control monsters, I can special summon my Wind **Witch-Ice Bell (Nv3 1000/1000)** and by its effect, I can special summon a Wind Witch from my deck, come now **Wind Witch- Tornado Bell (Nv5 2000/1600)** and now the side effect of Ice Bell is activated, she can inflict 500 damage to an opponent, I inflicts on you Katsu. "I said and my witch sent a freezing blizzard against the boy.

 **Kotori = 4000**

 **Katsu = 3500**

 **Marie = 4000**

"And now the Tornado Bell effect is activated, if a wind witch deals damage by effect, I can increase your Nv by 1 and inflict damage equal to your nv x 100, meaning Katsu will get 600 more damage."

 **Kotori = 4000**

 **Katsu = 2900**

 **Marie = 4000**

"But do not end up here, Tornado Bell is a monster tuner so now I use my Wind Witch-Ice Bell from Nv 3 and my monster tuner Wind Witch-Tornado Bell from Nv 6 and tuning. Blizzard of death reaping lives of the innocents, resounds to the beating of the midnight bell and begins its ominous cacophony. Shychro Shoakan. Come now **Wind Witch-Death Bell(Nv9 3500/3000)**

"I activate the Death Bell effect, once per turn, I can lower an opponent's Lps by half and I lower the Lps of Song."

 **Kotori = 4000**

 **Katsu = 2900**

 **Marie = 2000**

"Now I'll finish the duel for you Katsu, Death Bell, attack Katsu directly. Death Blizzard."

"That will not happen, I activate the effect of the Battle Fader by sending it to the graveyard, I can force the end of the battle phase," Katsu said smiling

"That was a good boy, now show me your power."

"Of course I will." He said when a number appeared on his skin while he gave a sinister smile

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was the seventh chapter and we had some interesting things in it.

Yuma was defeated twice,Cathy summoned the Stardust Dragon using a nostalgic chant and Kotori won three cute kittens

Wait for the next chapter, where we will have two more numbers added to the collection, besides the tag duel together with Ryoga

This time, we had no change in numbers

 **See you and have a good day**


End file.
